Two Teams: Clash of the Continuities
by RivalsAreAllies
Summary: Two teams. One enemy. Demolished dimensions and tampered timelines cause chaos. Only they can correct it. Cross-Continuity-Character-Couples, INCLUDING: Dick/Barbara; Dick/Kori; Dick/Zatanna; Wally/Jinx; Wally/Artemis; Wally/Linda; Conner/M'gann; Conner/Cassie; Artemis/Connor Hawke; Kaldur/Terra; Steph/Tim; Irey/Damian; and more appear here. They'll save everything. Or die trying.
1. New Members

**_Disclaimer: _****I do NOT own DC Comics, or anything affiliated with said franchise, merchandise, literature, film, or other media. But, if I did, people might be able to ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND DC Comics' Multi-Verse!**

**_Before-You-Read Background:_**** This BOLD, "_Pre-Story Pretext_," is my important, intrinsic, "_Before-You-Read Background,_" and these "_Before-Chapter-Author-Notes_," will almost ALWAYS contain UPPER-CASE Letters, of SOME sort. Proper grammar, and other things are used CORRECTLY in these "Pretext Prologues," though. …And while you should know that, you should also know that the ACTUAL STORY WILL contain GREAT spelling, grammar, punctuation, usage-and-mechanics, syntax, and semantics. Reading/RETAINING the NEXT portion of BOLDED text of IMPORTANT INFORMATION is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! By stating the important information below, it will make this FanFic immensely more entertaining/enjoyable. Also, I am NOT insulting ANY reader's intelligence/intellect, OR, any reader's knowledge, or know-how of "_The DC-MultiVerse_," by explaining/elaborating on the following facts. I am simply giving the reader necessary information that he/she NEEDS in-order to properly understand my FanFic. I have read almost ANY/ALL of any-such-mentioned Marvel, AND/OR, DC Comics, and I LOVE superheroes (AND supervillains)! I mean, who doesn't? We love them, because we live though them. We live vicariously through them. They do things that we WISH we could do! It's the truth. The best part about comics, movies, films, books, media, and FANTASY, in-general, is that we can live-out our greatest fantasies, hopes, and dreams, WITHOUT EVER getting hurt or wounded!**

**_ABOUT ALTERNATES: _****DC Comics has a "_MultiVerse_." Within this "_MutliVerse_," are MANY DIFFERENT, SEPARATE, worlds, and/or, parallel dimensions. The ages of ANY/ALL characters described in this story and/or work of FanFiction is, or are, COMPLETELY IN-LINE and/or IN-ACCORDANCE with DC Comics' MAINSTREAM CONTINUITY (This "Continuity" Encompasses Most, And/or ANY/ALL, Of Dc Comics' Multi-World "_MultiVerse_," Which Is The Term Used To Describe The COLLECTIVE COMBINATION DC Comics' MANY DIFFERENT, PARALLEL Worlds). ALL of the "_Cannon Characters_" (Characters, Villains, Heroes, Or Other Supporting Characters That DC Comics Has Created, And Own The Rights To) are JUST as DC Comics' depicted them, and I have done my very best to keep them VERY IN-CHARACTER in this story!**

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION:_**** In the comics, the ORIGINAL "_Teen Titans_" were the team of: Troia (Donna Troy), Speedy (Roy Harper), Aqualad (Garth), Kid Flash (Wally West), and Robin (Dick Grayson), and THAT team was founded by ALL-FIVE members SIMULTANEOUSLY, after they ALL decided that their mentors were NOT taking them seriously, and after they were denied entrance into the JLA (Justice League Of America) (EXACT SAME PREMISE, AS Young-Justice, The T.V Show). Although, the "_Young Justice Comics_" were NOT what the "_Young Justice T.V Show_" was EVER based on (Well, It Was, But ONLY VERY LOOSELY Based On It). The "_Young Justice Comics_" were set in "The DCU" (Which Stands For "DC-Universe," Including ANY AND ALL Universes, In "The DC-MultiVerse"), and those "_Young Justice_ Comics,' took-place, in "The-DCU's" MAIN-Universe, whereas, "_The T.V. Show Young Justice_," is set-on DCU's "Earth-16," (One Of MANY Of DC Comics' PARALLEL Worlds/Universes, Which ALL Have The SAME Planets, Solar Systems, And Galaxies, BUT, Each Of The Different/Parallel Worlds Have DIFFERENT Storylines/Backgrounds), and it ("_The Young Justice Show_") is NOT in the "_MAINSTREAM Continuity_," as it is an "_Else-World_," while "_The Teen Titans_," (BOTH the Original "_Famous Five Teen Titans_," "_Tomorrow Titans_," "_Trans Titans_," And "_New/Next-Gen Titans_") are ALL in the "_Mainstream Continuity,_" also known as the MAIN-Universe, in "The DC-MultiVerse."**

**Thus, when "_The Teen Titans _"that everyone knows and loves was formed (Robin, StarFire, Raven, BeastBoy, Cyborg, ALL "Honorary International Teen _Titans_," And MANY MORE, Etc.), it FOLLOWED the comics, AND it was in DCU's MAINSTREAM CONTINUITY, because THIS team was formed AFTER the ORIGINAL "_Famous Five Teen Titans_" (Robin, Troia, Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad) disbanded, and/or, dissolved, and when this FIRST, ORIGINAL "_Famous Five Team_" was around, ALL of the members of this ORIGINAL "_Teen Titans_" STILL hung-out, and/or, were mentored by their mentors, and/or, adult heroes. HOWEVER, after the "_Second-Generation Of Teen-Titans_" Formed (The One That Everyone Knows And Loves), ALL of the TEENAGE heroes veered AWAY from their hero-mentors (As Seen In The Episode "_GO!_"), and worked SOLELY on their OWN (AND With Their TEAM). Plus, Robin was 14-16 yrs.-of-age when he formed the FIRST "_Famous Five Teen Titans_," and he was about 16 yrs.-old when he formed the "_Second, New-ER (NOT The New-EST), Teen Titans_," and as such, that/those fact(s) follows with the comics PERFECTLY!**

**Also, you should know that "_Jason Todd_" is "_Red-X_" in this Fic. ...And now, here comes my theory/proof of that THEORY (NOT A Proven Fact):...**

**...In the comics (BOTH In The ORIGINAL "_TT Comics_," AND, In The Re-Vamped "_TT-GO! Comics_"), when Robin (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) met the thief who stole his "_Red-X_" costume, it said, in the ACTUAL COMIC (This Is NOT Verbatim, OR, Word-For-Word): "...And Robin looked into a pair of eyes that he knew all too well. He sighed deeply, as he put away his Bird-a-rang, and turned his head away, allowing the thief to jump off the roof, uncaught. Robin wasn't looking at the thief, and he couldn't see behind his skull mask, but he KNEW that "_Red-X_" was smirking as he descended the roof, and vanished into the night..." ...And, at THAT point, Dick was ABOUT 18-19 yrs.-of-age, and thus Jason would have been ABOUT 14-15 -age, and he would have ALREADY been Killed by "_The Joker_," and brought-back to life by "_The Lazarus Pit._" Plus, stealing the "_Red-X Suit_" just seemed like something he would have done, and you all KNOW that Dick would have let him go... ...He just would have... ...Plus, what OTHER set of eyes would Dick have known? ...Jason Todd is Dick's (ADOPTIVE) brother that is CLOSEST in age to him, and as such it only makes sense that HE would be "_Red-X!_"**

…**So, Just Remember The Following:**

**1.) The "_Teen Titans_," and the "_Young Justice Team_" are from DIFFERENT, PARALLEL universes.**

**2.) Jason Todd is "_Red-X_."**

**3.) Dick (Robin), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Dick (Robin), in the "_Young Justice Universe_."**

**4.) Roy Harper (Speedy), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Roy Harper (Red Arrow), in the "_Young Justice Universe_."**

**5.) Wally West (Kid Flash), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Wally West (Kid Flash), in the "_Young Justice Universe_," and the "_Teen Titans Wally West_" can use his powers/abilities MUCH BETTER than the "_Young Justice Wally West_," as he has had MUCH MORE training from Barry Allen (His Uncle, "_The Flash_"), and it is SHOWN/PROVEN that Wally CAN, AND DOES, move at the FULL-SPEED that a speedster can go in the DCU (DC-Comics' Universe) (That Speed Is LIGHT-SPEED—186,000 Mi./Sec.), AND the "_Teen Titans Wally_" CAN move his molecules THROUGH solid objects, whereas the "_Young Justice Wally_" CANNOT, BUT, the "_Young Justice Wally_," is still VERY SKILLED (Although he Doesn't SEEM Like It).**

**6.) Garth (Aqualad), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is a teen hero, and an "Honorary Titan," but the Garth in the "_Young Justice Universe_" is NOT a teen hero, and Kaldur'ahm has taken his place as Aqualad. Also, the "_Teen Titans Garth_" is OLDER than the "_Young Justice Garth_," AND the "_Teen Titans Garth_" is ABOUT the same age as the "_Young Justice Kaldur_."**

**7.) There is ONLY ONE Timeline, in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," and EVERYTHING, in THAT Universe happens, in THAT ONE Timeline!**

**8.) There are TWO TIMELINES, that are COMPLETELY, and UTTERLY SEPARATE, from each other, that exist in The "_Young Justice Universe_." ONE, of the these, "_Timelines_," is the "_Current Continuity_," and in THAT Timeline, things that have happened in SEASON ONE of "_Young Justice_," will have ALREADY HAPPENED! …HOWEVER, the SECOND Timeline, in the "_Young Justice Universe_," is the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," in which things that have already happened in SEASON TWO, have ALREADY HAPPENED in THAT timeline, and it SHOULD BE NOTED, that the things in the "_Current Continuity_," DO INFLUENCE, and ARE ALWAYS AFFECTING the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," in The "_Young Justice Universe_." Thus, These TWO Timelines exist SEPARATELY, but the one in the PRESENT (Called: The "_Current Continuity_") is ALWAYS AFFECTING what HAPPENS in the FUTURE Timeline (Called: The "_Tomorrow Timeline_"), AND that these TWO TIMELINES exist ONLY in The "_Young Justice Universe_!" …And, The "_Teen Titans Universe_," has ONLY ONE TIMELINE!**

**9.) The two, SEPARATE, timelines, in the "_Young Justice Universe_," can, and SHOULD, be counted/considered as two, SEPARATE UNIVERSES, because although they are technically in the "Same-Universe," the timeline-altering-effects of the "bad stuff," that is going to go down soon enough, will SPLIT the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," and the "_Current Continuity_," of "_The Young Justice Universe_," into two, SEPARATE, universes!**

**10.) The ONLY OC, in this ENTIRE story, is "Tula," and I am NOT talking about Aquagirl, when I mention that name. EVERYONE else is COMPLETELY Cannon! …Also, it should be noted, that in the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," some characters MAY be given different back-stories/origin-stories than in the "_Main-DC-Universe_," and that is the way that I intended to write them, so please don't fret about that.**

**_AUTHOR'S AMENDMENT: _****…ANYWAYS, I hope that you all read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Teams: Clash of the Continuities<strong>

**A FanFic By: D. Raj David**

* * *

><p><strong>I. New Members <strong>

**_Pinpoint Placement: TT UNIVERSE_**

Robin lucidly looked around the living room, at his team, and he sighed. They looked…_lazy_. He did not like the fact that his team looked "_lazy_," in the least. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch, playing video games and eating potato chips. Raven was reading a book in the corner of the room, while Starfire was attempting to cook some kind of toxic Tamaranian food…_again_. He marched into the tower's living room, and he grabbed all of their attentions immediately.

"Titans!" he yelled instinctively, and they all turned around to look at their adamant, and somewhat irate, leader. They knew what was coming next. The team had been getting lazy. After their defeat of the "_Brotherhood_ _of Evil_," they had become somewhat lethargic, and Robin did not like seeing his team like that at all. He was determined to correct that.

They all groaned when they saw what was in his hands. He had five green beverages in his hands, and he approached, and handed one, to each of his friends. First he passed a green beverage to the titan with the matching skin color. Beast Boy looked in disgust at the almost-solid drink in his hand, as he shook the viscous liquid in the glass. Next, the robotic arm of Cyborg was filled with the green liquid contained in its glass. Raven did not touch hers. She simply levitated it some distance away from her body, using her dark energy. Even she was somewhat disgusted by this foreign substance in her the glass, and if Raven was disgusted by something, then must have been truly appalling indeed. Lastly, Robin approached his alien girlfriend, and he handed her a beverage. She accepted it, smiling, but still rather unsure of his actions and intentions.

Robin raised his own glass to his mouth, and he chugged the green liquid in his glass. He gestured for the others to do the same. Reluctantly, they did. After mere moments of having to endure the pungent odor of the seemingly-alive—or undead—drink that looked and smelled more like a dead animal than a beverage, they drank it. Beast Boy took the most notice of the distinct attribute of the drinks, and he almost vomited, but somehow, he held it back.

All four friends made a face at each other and gave in, tipping their glasses completely upside down, as they downed the contents of their glasses.

It tasted far better than any of them expected, and they were gladly surprised by this fact. Starfire was the first to verbally voice her opinions.

"Mmmm. More, please!" she exclaimed, smiling and holding out her empty glass, and Robin simply smirked. Starfire's eyes went wide. She _knew _that smirk. He had done something. Robin was a planner, and his plans almost always pulled through.

His smirk was his signature sign of a successful plan being executed. He was still smirking as Starfire carefully and cautiously examined his face, as she tilted her head to the side, her intense emerald eyes searching for any sign of falseness or fallacy. He showed none, only a triumphant smirk. The rest of the team followed suit, but they found nothing on their leader's face. He was unreadable.

"…Robin, why do you smirk?" she questioned her teammate, and he smirked even more visibly at her question.

"Sorry, Star. But I _had _to." was all he responded with.

"…Had to do _what_?" Raven spoke up, not liking the idea of falling victim to one of Robin's tactical schemes.

"Listen, this team, this group, is amazing. Together, we've stopped alien armies, futuristic terrorists, inter-dimensional demons, sick, psychotic masterminds, the best and brightest villains of them all, a gorilla, and a brain in a jar…" Robin started his speech, and Beast Boy quickly got his word in.

"…Haha, '_brain-freeze_,' classic!" he erupted into a fit of near-uncontrollable laughter, and Raven was quick to silence him with a dark energy construct over his mouth. Her dark eyes pierced his dark green ones, and he shrunk back. Even if she released her hold on his mouth, he would not laugh again. They were both sure of it. She did not release his mouth, though—just for safe measure.

"…Anyways… …As I was saying, this team, these five '_Teen Titans_,' are the best of the best. We formed on a whim, and since that moment, I have regretted absolutely nothing about that decision." their leader continued, and now Starfire voiced her own input.

"…And, neither have I." she agreed with her boyfriend, smiling and taking his hand in her durable Tamaranian one. He smiled back.

"I think that we can _all _agree on that, man. What's this _really _about?" Cyborg questioned, raising an eyebrow and getting right to the point.

"The reason that I have come to respect and cherish you all so much, is because of your strength—because of _our _combined strength. We are truly a force to be reckoned with, and that is a truly great accomplishment. We fight for each other. The world gave us life, but somehow, we did not want that life. We wanted to give it _back_. Five teens with amazing gifts and abilities is what we were, but we could not see that in ourselves. We could only see that in each other. We all saw that in each other, and we wanted to _earn _that greatness that we saw in each other, because we had respect for each other—almost immediately—and we wanted to give each other the teammates that we were sure we all deserved. We wanted to give each other a team that had the greatness we saw in each other. We then began to see the larger picture though, and collectively, we saw that same greatness in humanity—their tenacity, their truthfulness, their talent—and we decided that they were worth fighting for, worth protecting. We saw perfection in an imperfect world, and we fought to preserve and protect that perfection. I still see that perfection in all of you. I still see the fire in all of your eyes when we fight, and it reminds that there is still many more missions left in this team." Robin addressed his team, and they all smiled in return—even Raven, who had removed her dark blue hood, and let her slightly longer-than-usual blue hair hang down over her shoulders.

"…_Dude_…" Beast Boy responded, tearing up slightly. Raven created a dark black hand out of dark energy and she promptly used the newly-formed hand to smack Beast Boy in the back of his easily exposed neck. "_OW_! Raven!—" Beast Boy started, but he was cut off, as he turned to face the half-demon, seeing her long hair and new look for the first instance in some time, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "…Wow, um, you should let your hair grow out more often… …It looks… …_Nice_…" Beast Boy complimented her, and although he expected another dark-energy-smack, he was surprised when she turned away and blushed slightly.

"…Um, thanks…" Raven responded, turning away as a deep shade of red was sneaking into her cheeks.

Starfire looked over at Robin and smiled, who smiled in return. Since they became a couple, their new know-it-all ways had become quite a nuisance to their friends, but they found it more adorable, than abrasive, so the team let it slide—for the most-part. This new know-it-all attitude extended into their friends' love lives as well, which was odd, because Robin and Starfire were nowhere near the perfect couple, but they certainly were perfect for each other.

Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy and harshly patted the back of his head. Beast Boy looked up at him, and he now realized what he had just implied by complimenting Raven moments ago. Beast Boy was now the one to go red in the face.

"…Anyways, you were saying?" Cyborg addressed their leader.

Robin continued, as prompted by his friend. "Right. As I was saying, this team still has _many more _missions left in us, but we cannot accomplish those missions in our current state! We are getting _lazy_! …That is why I have administered to you all _extreme_ _laxatives—_" Robin started, but before he could clarify his heinous acts, his teammates burst out in excitement, and they all yelled at him erratically.

"_WHAT_?" they all responded to his remark about the laxatives.

Robin held his hands up in defense. "Easy, easy. Those laxatives will flush out any and all toxins, poisons, health-hazards, and other various hindrances to our general health and humanity. After this point, we will begin consuming _healthy_ foods and drinks, and _only _healthy foods and drinks." Robin explained.

"_What_? _Why_?" they all responded simultaneously—all except for Cyborg, who had his own concerns.

"_WHAT_? _NO MEAT_? _YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY MEAT!_" Cyborg whined, gripping Robin's ankles, and groveling at his feet, starting to cry.

Robin gently eased his friend up, as Cyborg dried his eyes, and his friends eagerly tried to forget what they had just witnessed.

"…_Sorry_…" Cyborg addressed the team, and they all nodded somewhat hesitantly. He really liked his meat.

"…Well, we are going to be doing this, as part of my new _required _training program. We have to put good things into our bodies, to get good things out. It's that simple. We are going to train—_hard_, _very hard_. I am going to push _all _of you to—and _beyond_—any and _all _limits that you may have, until we collectively have _none_. We must _all _be able to fight, and flourish well in combat, even if we—for some unforeseeable reason—lose our powers or abilities—which _has _been known to occur on some occasions." their leader explained, and they all nodded in response. They understood, and they all accepted his logic.

"…But, Robin, my physiology will limit abilities to train with you all. The feats that you all may find difficult or challenging would be far too easy for me to accomplish, and thus, the workouts will _not _benefit me." Starfire voiced her complaints, and Robin smiled at his girlfriend, already having thought about this drawback.

"…Well, we'll simply have to _weaken _you to the point to where the training and teaching _will _benefit you." Robin replied, smirking at Starfire.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "…How will this be accomplished…?" she inquired of him, and the rest of the team looked on in fascination.

Robin replied with one word. "Tamaranium." he responded. Starfire's eyes widened, and she soon understood.

_All _Tamaranians were vulnerable and weak, when exposed to or otherwise came into contact with Tamaranium. It was the Tamaranian-version of Kryptonite.

Tamaranians were born, raised, and trained on a planet, where not only their gravity was more than 50-times-greater than that of Earth, but which also had a sun much weaker and older than that of Earth. Tamaran—the home planet of the Tamaranians, a planet which had been destroyed and recolonized a total of three times in its prodigal and pretentious past—had a large megastructure surrounding its atmosphere, which harnessed the energy of its nearest sun, in order to provide a limitless and never-ending power source, and source of sustenance, for the people of Tamaran.

The object that _gathered _this energy was another megastructure, which was built around the Tamaran's sun itself, and it fed the sun's energy radiation directly into the atmosphere of Tamaran to be collected and harvested by its people, in order to power the Tamaranians' bodies and cells. This megastructure which was built around the Tamaran's main sun created a manmade structure as large—or _larger_, rather—than an _entire planet_. This second "planet" was referred to as "_Tamaran-Prime_," by the Tamaranians. The solar energy, and radiation from their local sun was fed into the collectors of "_Tamaranian-Prime_," and this solar was then sent to and received by transmitters on the "_Original Planet Tamaran_."

No one saw the need to _ever _venture to "_Tamaran-Prime_," for _any _reason, whatsoever. Unfortunately, though, this disregard for the workings of the Tamaranians' megastructure would cost them their planet.

When their sun went out with a massive supernova, the effects, energy, destructive power, and blast radius of the raging blast were compounded, increased, and multiplied by the collectors on "_Tamaran-Prime_," and that energy—and the explosion itself—was sent _directly _into Planet Tamaran's atmosphere, thus injuring and killing many of Planet Tamaran's inhabitants. Some would also perish as well later, due to Tamaranium poisoning. However, Planet "_Tamaran_" was remade, as new, more-prosperous "_Planet Tamaran_." Tamaranium was the largest weakness of the Tamaranian people, and it had been _created _in one of the numerous _destructions _of their recolonized homeworlds.

Upon planet Tamaran, Tamaranians lived normal lives and exhibited no extraordinary abilities or powers—except flight of course. However, when a Tamaranian was sent to another planet—preferably one much like Earth—he or she experienced a _major _power-boost, as the comparably _weak _gravity of Earth allowed them to perform _amazing _feats that they would have been previously _unable _to do.

What _really _made the Tamaranians strong though—almost as strong and durable as a Kryptonian—was the fact that, when they encountered a sun much younger, larger, and more powerful sun than Tamaran's own sun, their own power increased as well—to almost _unimaginable _limits. This was because, due to the fact that their bodies' amazing abilities were powered by solar energy, the stronger the sun that they were around, the stronger they became. The _longer _that a Tamaranian spent on a planet like Earth, containing the same conditions, the stronger, more agile, and better they became.

The reason that Tamaranians were so weak and fragile when exposed to Tamaranium, though, was due to the simple fact that Tamaranium radiation prevented Tamaranians from absorbing _any kind_ of solar radiation, by overloading their cells with the unhealthy radiation of their homeworld. Tamaranium affected Tamaranians in much the same way that Kryptonite affected Kryptonians.

The team sighed, as they all prepared to enter the training room, all of them staring at the door, dreading what lay beyond. Their previous ventures to the bathrooms, and their bland and bad-tasting foods only added to their misery. Robin approached the team, as he took the lead, directing and leading all five of them into the training room. He was carrying a briefcase—one that contained Tamaranium. Robin entered a code into the wall-panel's secure keypad, and the doors slid open. He never got a chance to enter the room, however.

Just as he was about to walk into the training area, a large boulder flew through the window directly to his left, and Robin had to roll in a diagonal and orthogonal manner to avoid having the rock crush and bludgeon him to death. He quickly got to his feet, as he used his forearms to stop his expertly executed roll. Robin quickly flipped in front of his team, facing the window that the boulder had come flying through, and he erected his strong, steel bo-staff "_Retractor Rod_."

"Oh, man! I _just _bought those windows! They were supposed to be _indestructible_!" Cyborg exclaimed and everyone eyed him for a brief moment, before turning their attentions back to the window, where the large rock had come flying through a moment before.

Through the window came an unexpected sight: Terra. She was standing on a levitating boulder of great shape and size. Her deep golden eyes burned with a ferocious fatal stare—that even Robin had to admit was somewhat scary—and her bright blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, hanging over the back of her shoulders. She did not look too friendly, but her killer stare was directed at _one _member of the team specifically. It was directed at Beast Boy

She was angry.

"_BEAST BOY_! I _TOLD _you to leave me _ALONE_! I am _NOT _the girl you remember!" she boomed, and the entire team looked towards Beast Boy for confirmation of his supposedly stupid deed, and with his action of slowly shrinking back, they got what they sought.

"…I know, but—" Beast Boy started, rather timidly, but Terra cut him off.

"But, _NOTHING_! I do _NOT _want _this_!" she screamed, tossing Beast Boy the "_Teen Titans Communicator_," that he had been so clever to leave with Terra after their last encounter at her high school.

Beast Boy instinctively caught the device, but he quickly shrunk back behind a surprisingly somewhat-overprotective Raven, who looked just as murderous as Terra.

"I should—" Terra started, but Robin cut her off.

"If you want your chance at pummeling Beast Boy, you can _have_ it." Robin voiced his ready rebuttal, and the entire team looked at him wide-eyed. Robin continued. "…In the training room. We need a sixth to even out the odds. But, be warned, though. It will be _intense_. _Very _intense. This is training-and-teaching session designed to maximize your physical fitness and prowess, _beyond _its limits, even in cases of conflicts where your powers are unable to be used, and thus, the use of your abilities is prohibited in these sessions. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, though… …Well…?..." Robin asked, seeming somewhat surprisingly hopeful.

Terra dropped the rock she was standing on, and she dismounted it, flipping forwards though the air, and landing right in front of Robin. He did not flinch, and he held his ground, his deep dark eyes penetrating her now-normal ocean blue ones. They glared and stared at each other for a few moments, not one of them moving a single muscle. If looks could kill, Terra would be dead, but she would have taken Robin with her.

"…Why would you want _me_ to—" Terra started, but robin cut her off once again.

"Terra, in the end you sacrificed yourself to preserve and protect this world, to preserve and protect _us_. You will always be a Titan. I'm not sure how you came back, but I really don't care. You will always have a place here." Robin explained and smiled as warmly as he could, putting his retractor rod away.

Terra thought for a moment, before she returned the smile, extending her hand, as Robin shook it. She accompanied the team into the training room, ready to knock Beast Boy out—several times—which is exactly what happened.

The teens entered the room, to see many free-weights, treadmills, and other various equipment designed to do exactly what Robin had said: _break _them, so that he could _rebuild _them. They had all relinquished their powers for this training-and-teaching session, and when Robin opened the case he was holding and revealed the yellow rock-like metallic ore—which Starfire immediately felt the effects of, as it was unavoidable.

The steel doors closed behind them, trapping them in their closed-off coffin of pain. Terra cracked her knuckles, and she smirked deviously at Beast Boy, who swallowed hard. She gestured to one of the few close-quarter combat rings on the far side of the room, and Beast Boy slowly and reluctantly nodded in return.

The two made their way over to the ring, and everyone watched in anticipation, especially Raven who kept looking at Terra with an increasingly sinister stare that would have killed anyone else.

Robin approached his girlfriend—who was breathing very heavily due to the Tamaranium—and he set the Tamaranium down on the ground beside him. She raised her head to look at him, and her breathing began to slightly normalize.

"I won't let it touch you. I _promise_. You'll _only _be exposed for a _very short _time." he explained, and she nodded at him, smiling. "I am also sorry that I am going to beat you so very badly." he teased her, smirking once again.

Starfire smirked in return. "Do not be so quick to come to conclusions. Tamaranians have _very thick _skin—with or without Tamaranium. …Also, it will be very hard for you to concentrate with all of the '_distractions_.'" Starfire responded, and Robin looked at her curiously.

"…What '_distra_—" he started, but Starfire cut him off with a kiss, which quickly made the Boy Wonder's head spin.

"...Oh, I don't know. …Just be '_careful_.'" she teased him, walking off to a second fighting ring, as her boyfriend followed.

The six teens emerged from the training room some hours later; they were exhausted, and their energy was depleted. They all had bruises, gashes, and other obvious marks showing injury or injustice done onto them. Although this was true, they all gleamed with pride—Starfire especially. Even without her powers, she was quite the combatant, and Robin was just as equally impressed at her agility and ability in the ring as she herself was. Of course, he had taught her most of those close-quarter combat skills, but she had somehow managed to turn those moves into her own.

They all rushed for the showers—all except for Terra, who waited for a personal invitation from Robin and Beast Boy to use the Titans' facilities. But, it was more than an offer to use their bathroom. It was an offer to _stay_. She readily accepted the offer. She hadn't had a home in a very long time, and she felt that this could be more permanent than anything had been in the past—especially since the last time that she came here, she hadn't intended on staying.

When the six emerged from their quick recoveries, they all met in the tower's living area—all in costume—and they were all almost immediately greeted by the sound of an alarm. On the main view-screen, a picture of a familiar figure popped into view. Robin narrowed his eyes at his rival. Red-X was at it again.

"Titans, trouble." Robin informed them, and they all nodded.

The team went to the tower's main exit, and they quickly realized that one was missing.

"…_Terra_…?... …Coming?" Robin asked her, and she smiled and nodded. "Just a few rules." Robin stated as Terra nodded in response. "You follow my orders. No questions. If you all feel that another Titan would be better suited for the job, I shall gladly step down, but until that time, I am the leader, and a team functions by following orders and working _together_. You are a part of that team now, Terra." Robin commanded her, and he nodded once again. "_Rule-Two_: No killing Beast Boy." he stated, and she smirked at the Boy Wonder, giving him a mock-salute.

"Aye aye, boss. …I'll _try_, with that last one…" Terra trailed off, as she turned to face Beast Boy with a devious grin.

Beast Boy went into a dream-like stupor upon looking at her. "…You know, you look cute when you want to kill me…" Beast Boy commented, and Terra rolled her eyes. Raven had to use every ounce of her willpower to avoid telekinetically snapping Terra's neck.

Robin nodded and smiled at her. "Well, alright then. That should take care of '_Re-Initiation_.' Is there anything else that you wish to add?" he asked her, and she thought for second, before coming up with an answer.

"Yes. Terra was a confused, controllable little girl who turned on the only friends that she knew." Terra spoke, and the rest of the team seemed to look slightly downcast at her words. "…And, while Terra is sorry for what she did, it doesn't matter, because you guys aren't looking at '_Terra_,' anymore. Call me… …'_Brick-Breaker_.' Brick-Breaker is here to stay—to the end. …And if the end comes, she'll be the one fighting to _stop _it, and _not _the one causing it." Terra finished, deciding upon her new alias, and the rest of team smiled at her heartfelt words—even Raven, although she still wouldn't have minded hurting Terra—albeit just a little.

"Alright then, Titans, you know the drill." Robin stated, and all of his friends nodded, taking off towards the exit.

Brick Breaker donned her goggles, and took off with the rest of her team—with the rest of the Titans. She was running towards the tower's exit, as she was right on Robin's tail and in-line with the rest of the team. The _six _Teen Titans left the tower, ready to combat Red-X.

* * *

><p>Speedy was fast, but Kid Flash was faster. Three arrows pierced the air, and a reddish-yellow blur was seen grabbing each of the arrows and expertly, efficiently, redirecting them at Cheshire's newly-located and recently-changed position. The explosive tips on the arrows detonated on impact, sending Cheshire flying backwards, as she narrowly missed the flying projectiles.<p>

She quickly got back to her feet as she flipped backwards off the floor, releasing poison-tipped throwing knives as she did so. A powerful path of poisonous knives was now heading right for Speedy's head. Speedy flipped backwards as well, and he dodged each one of the knives in turn, flipping backwards and releasing the one arrow he had strung across his bow, at the exact moment that his body was directly parallel to Cheshire's slender figure above him. He released the arrow, and she quickly released a poison-tipped knife.

The two projectiles met in the middle of their paths—just as Cheshire had intended them to collide—and the explosive-tipped arrow mixed with the poison on her blade to create a super-heated and fast-moving acid that went flying away from the explosion in midair. The now-fiery and fast-moving toxins went flying everywhere. Just as some of the burning acid was about to douse Speedy however, a quietly quick reddish-yellow blur grabbed him from behind, pulling him to safety.

The two red-haired teens stood off to the side, behind a pillar in the large warehouse, one stringing and loading his bow, the other scanning the room for advantages and their teammates.

Kid Flash quickly noticed a swarm of knives coming at him, but he did not have to react, as a huge wave of water from the nearby vat of boiling liquid went hurtling towards the knives, easily breaking, and stopping, the knives' paths. Aqualad raised himself up on a small tidal wave of water, looking down triumphantly at the well-trained assassin, and just as he did that Kid Flash and Speedy emerged from their cover. Cheshire slowly backed up as the three heroes surrounded her. Behind her "_Cheshire Cat Mask_," she was smirking, although no one could tell—no one except for Speedy, who knew most of her tricks and tactics by now.

Speedy drew his bow and aimed at her. Kid flash got into a fighting stance, and Aqualad surrounded his fists with water, freezing them as he did so to create a lethal pair of ice-gloves.

"What a shame, Speedy. I thought you would come _alone_ for our first date. …But, I suppose I was wrong. …Oh, well, the more the merrier." Cheshire remarked, flinging her hands forwards and attempting to release the poisoned knives that she had cleverly concealed from the three heroes. As she flung her hands forwards though, she never got a chance to release any of the knives.

Before any of the heroes could act—and before she could release her knives—a wave of pink energy hit the assassin, and she was promptly flung backwards and knocked unconscious as she hit the cold steel floor of the warehouse.

Jinx dropped down from the ceiling, her noticeably pink hair swirling around as she turned to, and scanned, her defeated enemy with her deep pink cat-like eyes.

Speedy rolled his eyes, and Aqualad chuckled. "Dude, control your girlfriend! She is _always _stealing my hits!" Speedy complained, and Kid Flash just shrugged as Jinx walked over to him and gave Speedy a sly smirk, before turning to her boyfriend and kissing him on the lips.

Jinx then turned to Speedy. Speedy shrugged. "Yeah, if I was gettin' some, I'd probably give away all of my villains too." he remarked, and Jinx just rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly under her breath. Speedy was intelligent, but he was also an idiot. He had almost no common sense. But Jinx didn't really mind it. He respected her, and that was all that truly mattered. The four teens worked well together. Speedy was their leader, and even though he wasn't the best leader, he was what they had, and they wouldn't change that for anything.

Speedy looked down at Cheshire with disappointment and pity. She didn't have to be like this. He then stopped himself and wondered why he even cared.

The four teen heroes inspected their "catch," and Aqualad noticed something odd immediately. Cheshire was wearing a very recognizable emblem: the symbol of the "_Brotherhood of Evil_."

Speedy narrowed his eyes. "Call Robin. They're back." was all he said and Wally and Garth both nodded in agreement. Jinx just sighed. She didn't like Robin too much, and the feeling was mutual.

* * *

><p>The Brain laughed amusingly as his plan fell perfectly into place. Everything was going just as he had expected it to. The Teen Titans had defeated him—or they thought they had—just as he had <em>wanted <em>them to. He had watched their fight, and from the many fights he had observed, he _knew all _of the Titans' techniques, styles, and most importantly, their weaknesses. The young teenage heroes were _nothing _like his teenage villains, though.

The younger _villains_ were far easier to influence than any hero ever could be. They were tortured and tormented souls, and there was no better way to gain them as allies, than by feigning respect for them. The "_Brotherhood of Evil_" had done just that, and they used these young villains as their pawns. They simply took those poor, demented, tortured youths, and turned them into mindless minions.

They implanted the idea that, because the world "gave them life," that they had an "obligation," to give back to the world. Thus, these young villains now believed there was no better way to give back to the world, than by _eliminating_ the ones "_responsible_," for a the rifts in society, the ones who felt they had the "_right_" to judge others, and as such, take _away_ their rights—the ones who called themselves _heroes_. It was simple. Too simple. The Brain _loved _how simple it was. Now, everything he had wanted for so long was finally falling into place perfectly, and he was loving it.

Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah stood by their master, awaiting orders.

"…_Well_…?..." the Brain questioned, and Madame Rouge was the first to respond.

"Our '_friends_' have made contact. Everything is going according to plan. They are holding up their ends of the bargain." Madame Rouge explained, and the gorilla beside her smirked.

"Good, good. The Psions are _not _always trustworthy, though. They are a _devious _and _deceptive _race of beings. Keep an eye on them, and _ensure _that they hold up their end of the bargain. We _need _their empirical energy to breach the gap—to travel through the void." the Brain ordered, and Madame Rouge and Mallah both nodded in understanding.

"I shall see to it, _personally_." Madame Rouge responded, but the Brain had other ideas.

"No. Send some of the _young ones _after the Psions to ensure that the deal is kept." their leader responded, and Madame Rouge nodded obediently.

"…And, the Titans?" Mallah asked.

"They will be here, shortly—just as planned." the Brain replied, and both of his comrades smirked.

"Once we breach the void, it will _all _come into place my comrades. Evil is a point of view, and through that point of view lies the one true truly pure thing in this world—in _all _worlds. The '_Brotherhood of Evil'_ will see the '_The Light_.'" the Brain commented, and began to laugh manically, his two comrades joining in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pinpoint Placement: YJ UNIVERSE, <em>****"_Current Continuity_"**

Robin hit the floor again, and got up even angrier than before. Black Canary was constantly putting him down. He spent _hours _perfecting this technique, and yet still, she bested him at every opportunity. At this point, the Boy Wonder's rage was bordering on Conner's famous unhealthy levels of serious anger issues, but unlike Conner, Robin _channeled _his rage.

Robin got back up, but he did not directly charge Black Canary as he intended to do. Instead he ran at her, sliding under her legs, and swiftly and silently standing-up behind her. He lunged at her neck, passing by her throat, and gripping them with his feet, flawlessly flipping her over with his feet that were wrapped around her throat, as he brought her to the ground. He was quick and quiet—something he was good at—but Canary was quicker. She never hit the ground.

She reversed her stance, twisting up and around Robin, and she pushed the young Boy Wonder face-first into the cold unforgiving floor of the cave.

"Oooooo…" the rest of "_The Team_," who was watching said in awe and amazement at his defeat. They were all sure he had her this time. He was so very close. But close was not good enough for Dick Grayson. He got up again, refusing help from the outstretched hand of Black Canary, but before he could utter the word, "again," which was on the tip of his tongue, the computer in the cave spoke up.

"Zatanna Zatara: A03." the computer spoke in its monotone voice, and the team all looked up at the "_Zeta-Beam Transporter_," but Robin was at the front of the device in no time.

The black-clad mystic walked through the transporter, and she almost immediately greeted by the smiling face with a domino mask on—the face she knew all too well.

"Um, hey Zatanna." Robin quickly blurted out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, um, hey Robin…" she responded equally as fast. Then the two just stood there, unable to move or talk.

Robin thought of many things to say, but he uttered none of them, thinking all of them far too stupid. Of course, none were as stupid as being "_whelmed_."

He cursed himself for having ever said that in front of her in the first place.

"Ahem." Kaldur broke the silence.

The two teens looked up at the leader.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order." Kaldur said, smiling at her. Zatanna smiled back. "Welcome aboard." Kaldur welcomed her to The Team, and she beamed at him.

The rest of the team all yelled out their own forms of welcomes, and Zatanna graciously accepted them all.

"Thanks, guys! I _really _appreciate it! …I _would _be happier, though, if I didn't have to worry about this whole stupid '_secret _identity' thing!" Zatanna replied.

"Secret identity?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah. My dad says that using the name '_Zatara_' in my hero-alias, which is, as of right now, the same thing as my real name, would be—as he put it—'_far too dangerous_.' He says that all of his enemies would know who I was related to, and that it would paint a huge target on my back. He _insists _that I make another alias to go by when I'm on missions. In fact, it was one of his stipulations for joining The Team." Zatanna stated, sounding slightly defeated.

"Well, I'm sure that we can all assist you with that. I am simply glad to have another sorcerer on The Team." Kaldur responded, and she smiled slightly at his kindness.

"Thanks, Kaldur." she replied, smiling. He nodded.

"Hey, how did your dad get to speak to you openly, without good ole '_Doctor Fate_' getting angry?" Wally asked abruptly, and Artemis elbowed him in the side—harshly.

Zatanna looked down. "…Apparently he and my father have been getting along quite well. …Or, so I assume. '_Doctor Fate_' is letting his communicate a lot more now. They even have a partial-partnership…" Zatanna said, sorrowfully, trailing-off. Everyone nodded. This was an uneasy topic, and they respected that.

"To be honest, I'm actually feeling a little overwhelmed." Zatanna said honestly.

Robin opened his mouth to comment on the word "_overwhelmed_." M'gann saw him perform this action, and she looked panicked. She invaded his mind, and yelled at Robin: '_NO!_' But, it was too late. Miss Martian knew about Robin's crush on Zatanna, and she had vowed to help him with winning her affections, and thus, she was constantly making sure that he would not utter some lame prefix-removing phrase. But, alas, she was too late.

"Hey, speaking of '_overwhelmed_,' why is everyone always '_overwhelmed_,' or '_underwhelmed_?' Why isn't anyone ever just '_whelmed_?'" he asked, and M'gann slapped her face with the palm of her hand, while Conner rolled his eyes. Surprisingly, though, Zatanna just giggled.

"For the same reason that people don't say '_asterous_,' although, at least in my opinion, that word actually works." the young sorceress replied, and Robin chuckled at her remark, which made her smile.

"I don't think I've ever heard you giggle. …It's, um… …It's _nice_…" Robin complimented her, trailing off, as his face erupted in flame, like a volcano of embarrassment.

"…Um, thanks Robin." Zatanna responded, blushing as well.

Wally rolled his eyes, as he geared the conversation back to where it was originally. "So, what was so '_overwhelming_,' about joining '_The Team_?'" he inquired, and she looked at the rest of The Team, as she answered him.

"I mean, you guys have taken on some of the biggest baddies out there, and I'm just the '_new recruit_.' I just, y'know, don't want to let anyone down. That whole battle with the Injustice League was _really _amazing when I watched it back over for my testing training, and I just don't know if I can—" Zatanna started, but robin cut her off.

"Zatanna, you'll do _fine_. You are probably the only former '_sidekick_,' whose abilities and skills are closest in power and prowess to his or her mentor's abilities. I mean, Batman can take on Kobra and _all _of his men, single-handedly. I can't even land a hit on Kobra. Miss Martian is _powerful_—_very powerful_—but she is untrained and sometimes chaotic. Kid Flash can't run a full-speed, _or_ vibrate through solid objects, while Flash can, easily. Kaldur has a hard time using his hydrokinesis, _without _his '_Water-Bearers_,' while Aquaman can control entire tidal waves with _one _hand. Artemis still has yet to master the art of using arrows as hand-to-hand weapons, while Green Arrow can barely be touched in hand-to-hand combat. …And, Superboy can't even fly. We _all _have our mistakes, and yes, we go on dangerous missions—_very _dangerous missions—but we have _each other _to supplement what we cannot accomplish _alone_. That's why we're a team. You will _not _be taking _anything _away from this team—_only _adding to it. We _all _have our weaknesses, flaws, and fallacies, but we all _know _each other's strengths, and we play off of _those_, when we need to act as team. We continue to practice, to perfect ourselves, to try to earn the strength's that our teammates see in ourselves. Granted, we may not like each other all of the time—" here Robin was cut off by Artemis, who was glaring at Wally, who somehow had managed to grab a burrito and was practically inhaling it.

"Hmph, sometimes we don't like each other _at all_…" Artemis added to Robin's speech, and the Boy Wonder turned to her and nodded sarcastically, thanking her for her "_input_."

"…And, sometimes we don't like each other _at all_, but regardless, we respect each other. We see that we all deserve teammates that are _better_, and so we work to better ourselves. That's how this team works. …Of course, you probably won't have much '_bettering_' to do, yourself, y'know being all '_asterous_,' and stuff…" Robin finished, turning slightly red in the face.

Zatanna blushed at his last sentence. "…Um, thanks Robin…" was all she could manage at his remark.

"Yes, indeed. …And, besides those facts, you _have _been on several missions with us beforehand. Zatanna, I do believe that I speak for the _entire _Team, when I say that we already considered you a part of us, and that this '_induction_,' is simply a formality." Kaldur said sincerely, and the rest of the Team agreed verbally.

"I suppose I'll fit-in pretty well here then…" Zatanna trailed off, and Artemis quickly agreed with her.

"Or course you will, girl!" she exclaimed, wrapping an around Zatanna, as she had somehow managed to quickly and quietly make her way over to the young wizard. Zatanna smiled at her archer friend, and then she noticed that all of the members of The Team were in costume, and she felt slightly out of place.

"Emutsoc otni egnahc!" Zatanna commanded the magical matrix of energy that flowed around her, and the energy warped, allowing her own '_Internal Eternal Energies_,' to take over, and warp reality. This happened all in the matter of a split second, as it _always _did when she used magic, and her body was wrapped in shroud of grey smoke. When the smoke cleared, Zatanna was in costume, a female version of father's "_Magic Man_" outfit. Her long dark raven hair was falling flawlessly over her shoulders, and her tight black-clad magician's outfit had Robin's eyes glued to it. Zatanna noticed her crush's stare, and she blushed even deeper.

"…Um, Robin…?..." she addressed him.

"…Huh…?..." he responded, slowly snapping out of his reverie.

"…You're staring…" she stated.

Robin went bright red, as he realized what he was doing. "…_Oh_… …_Sorry_…" he said quietly, turning away and blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Zatanna's cheeks flushed a color she was sure was impossible for human cheeks to turn, but nonetheless, her cheeks were inflamed. This marked the fourth time she had blushed since starting a simple conversation with a simple friend. She cared far too much what this "simple friend" thought of her. She didn't care that she cared about his opinion though. She just knew that she cared.

Kid Flash spoke up next. "So, um, what are you gonna call yourself…?" he asked her, and she too snapped out of her own reverie, and she turned look at the young speedster.

"…Um… I don't really know…" Zatanna trailed off.

"…Well, how about '_Wiz Kid_?' It's fast, catchy, and most importantly, it has '_Kid_' in it!" he exclaimed, and Artemis glared at him.

"Oh, no! She'll choose her _own _name, thank you very much!" Artemis boomed, and Kid Flash shrunk back into the shadows behind her.

Zatanna shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of like it. …What do you think, Robin?" she asked him, and she found he was staring at her costume once again.

"…_Robin_…?..." she asked again, and he snapped out of his trance once again.

"…Oh, um, I like it. It makes you sound like a young genius—which you kind of are…" he answered, trailing off, and Zatanna found herself blushing yet again. She was far too dependent on his opinions. She would have to change that. She quickly pushed the blush out of her cheeks, as she spoke her next incantation.

"_Dda melbme!_" she said, and her new symbol appeared on the chest of her outfit: a bright yellow "_W_," that looked similar to lighting resting between two backwards red "_K_s." "'_Wiz Kid_' it is!" she said as her new emblem was studied by the entirety of her new team, and they seemed to approve—especially Wally.

"Hah! I _told _you that it was a cool name!" he beamed, looking Artemis dead in the eye, daring her to defy him. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was likely going to suffer from friendly fire on the next mission.

Just as Artemis was about to readily refute Wally's latest stupid remark, Batman entered the cave.

"Batman: 02." the computer's voice alerted The Team, as the Dark Knight stepped through the transporter. Seconds later, Batman was at the cave's main computer, pulling up a screen of what looked like a mountain hideaway.

Batman turned around to view The Team—all seven members—and he addressed them.

"New mission." he stated with an air of finality and formality that simply could not be questioned. They nodded, as the target appeared on the screen: "_The Light_."

**A/N: There will be MANY, MANY, MANY Cross-Continuity-Characters, and it MAY SEEM like a lot, but, BELIEVE ME, I will NOT make it a lot! It will be VERY EASY to understand, AND follow! …Also, besides trying to save the ENTIRE "_Multi-Verse_," these characters do have lives, and WILL be getting, um, you know, romantic. As a matter of fact, the following is a list of some of the proposed pairings, that I have prepared/assigned to fit-into this story, at some point. **

**_Proposed Pairings: _**Dick/Barbara; Dick/Kori; Dick/Zatanna; Wally/Jinx; Wally/Artemis; Wally/Linda; Garfield ("_Beast-Boy_")/Rachel ("_Raven_"); Conner/M'gann; Conner/Cassie; Artemis/Connor Hawke; Kaldur/Terra; Steph/Tim; Roy/Jade; Roy-II ("_Arsenal_")/Helena ("_Huntress_"); Jane/Kyle; Kara/Kaldur; Donna/Garth; Donna/Ryand'r; Bruce/Selina; Bruce/Talia; Bart/Mia; Jason/Mia; Jason/Cass; Irey/Damian; Rose/Damian; Virgil ("_Static-Shock_")/Jennifer ("_Lethal-Lightning_"); Bart/Rose; Lian/Jai; Traci/Jaime

**Let me know what you think, and which are/might be your favorite(s)! Well, please RATE & REVIEW! Let me know what you all thought! I'll be updating, and my speed will depend on how much feedback I receive on this chapter. Anyways, stay tuned for the next update, and please R&R! **


	2. The Beginning of the End

**_Disclaimer: _****I do NOT own DC Comics, or anything affiliated with said franchise, merchandise, literature, film, or other media. But, if I did, people might be able to ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND DC Comics' Multi-Verse!**

**_Author Apologies(s): _****PLEASE, read ANY AND ALL of the following BOLDED text! Wow. Well, first of all, it has been a long time. I am so very sorry for the ridiculously-late response/update. I was caught-up with real-life, for a while (Baseball, Track-And-Field, Graduation, College Finalizations, Etc.), and my FIRST thought was to keep-track-of, and respond to any and all of the outstanding message-conversations that I have on this here site—and update any and all of my existing FanFictions. However, just as I got back on this site, I realized something: I have been reviewing/revising/re-writing my FanFictions, BEFORE I upload/update them, but it was NEVER ANYWHERE CLOSE to how much I NEEDED To review/revise/re-write them! ...So, I STARTED reviewing, revising, and rewriting ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions, and just when I was about HALF-WAY through doing that (I Have OVER 200,00 WORDS Published/Posted On This Godforsaken Site! Do You Know How LOOOOOONG That Takes To Review/Revise/Rewrite?! VERY LONG!), and about to respond to any and all of my messages, when my life fell apart—literally.**

**Between psychotic breaks, episodic events, and metal crazes, (All Of Which Were Caused By My Life, That Just Happened To Turn Super-Sucky), I was, well, incapacitated.**

**You don't need an excuse. But, you do deserve one.**

**The good news (For EVERYONE) is the following. Writing my OWN ORIGINAL Books-Series (There Are FOUR, SEPARATE, UN-Related, Book-Series, And Hopefully, I Will Have A Literary Agent/Publishing-Deal, In A Year, OR Two! …On The SLIM Chances That Is DOES Actually Occur, Or Happen…), looking for agents, looking-into-querying, and FAN-FICTION have become my outlet! ...So, my depressing life will make for AWESOME FanFiction, with HAPPY undertones (But, My Stories/FanFictions Will STILL Have Character-Deaths [Well, SOME], Gore, Blood [NOT TOO Much, Though], Romance, And NO OOC-Ness, OR Mary-Sues, Mind-You!).**

**I have JUST finished-up reviewing/revising/rewriting my CURRENTLY-POSTED chapters of any and all Fan Fictions, and today is the day that I shall be updating ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions. And, also, today is also the day, that I will-be starting three NEW FanFictions, and they will be the LAST FanFictions that I will EVER start—unless, I decide to do a cross-over, between my DC-Comics-FanFiction, and my MARVEL-Comics-FanFiction (BOTH, The MARVEL-FanFiction, AND, The DC-Fan Fiction, Features A Teenage, Next-Gen-Hero-Team, So Having Them Team-Up In A Cross-Over Would Be Kind-Of Cool. …But, IF I Do That Cross-Over, Then That Definitely Would Be The LAST Fan Fiction That I EVER START!)! For a timeline of future updates you should know this: "_I Will NOT Cancel ANY Of My FanFictions!_" I WILL FINISH THEM ALL! …If you wish to have a better idea of how often updates will be coming, though, I have FOUR FanFictions that take precedent over my others, and as such, those four will probably be updated faster than others. You should all note, however, that I WILL be updating ANY AND ALL of my FanFictions! However, I am unsure, as to how long each update will take, so PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE! So, to keep-up with the updates, PLEASE, subscribe to me/my-story, favorite me/my-story, or message me and ask me to personally message you whenever I DO update, and I will HAPPILY do so!**

**_Author Advertisement(s): _****That's right. Ads. I have TWELVE—Count-'Em, TWELVE—FanFictions On here, that will ALL end-up, being OVER 100K-Words, and they will ALL be updated REGULARLY—HOPEFULLY—from this point-on. …So, if you happen to read in any of the OTHER FanFic FanDoms, that I write for, then, PLEASE, by all means, do NOT hesitate to check-out some of my OTHER FanFictions! Check-out my profile for more information (And Some Awesome Quotes, As Well!), and MESSAGE ME, if you have ANY questions, or just want to chat! I, contrary to popular belief, LOVE to hear from fellow FanFiction-Readers, as-well-as, my own readers! …Also, it should be noted, that ANY AND ALL of my Comic-Based-FanFictions, are VERY EASY to understand, and they are MADE for EVEN a NOVICE/NON-Comics-Reader, to be able to understand VERY EASILY, and things are explained VERY clearly in these above-mentioned Comic-Based-FanFictions, of my own creation.**

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION:_**

**1.) The "_Teen Titans_," and the "_Young Justice Team_" are from DIFFERENT, PARALLEL universes.**

**2.) Jason Todd is "_Red-X_."**

**3.) Dick (Robin), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Dick (Robin), in the "_Young Justice Universe_."**

**4.) Roy Harper (Speedy), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Roy Harper (Red Arrow), in the "_Young Justice Universe_."**

**5.) Wally West (Kid Flash), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is OLDER than Wally West (Kid Flash), in the "_Young Justice Universe_," and the "_Teen Titans Wally West_" can use his powers/abilities MUCH BETTER than the "_Young Justice Wally West_," as he has had MUCH MORE training from Barry Allen (His Uncle, "_The Flash_"), and it is SHOWN/PROVEN that Wally CAN, AND DOES, move at the FULL-SPEED that a speedster can go in the DCU (DC-Comics' Universe) (That Speed Is LIGHT-SPEED—186,000 Mi./Sec.), AND the "_Teen Titans Wally_" CAN move his molecules THROUGH solid objects, whereas the "_Young Justice Wally_" CANNOT, BUT, the "_Young Justice Wally_," is still VERY SKILLED (Although he Doesn't SEEM Like It).**

**6.) Garth (Aqualad), in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," is a teen hero, and an "Honorary Titan," but the Garth in the "_Young Justice Universe_" is NOT a teen hero, and Kaldur'ahm has taken his place as Aqualad. Also, the "_Teen Titans Garth_" is OLDER than the "_Young Justice Garth_," AND the "_Teen Titans Garth_" is ABOUT the same age as the "_Young Justice Kaldur_."**

**7.) There is ONLY ONE Timeline, in the "_Teen Titans Universe_," and EVERYTHING, in THAT Universe happens, in THAT ONE Timeline!**

**8.) There are TWO TIMELINES, that are COMPLETELY, and UTTERLY SEPARATE, from each other, that exist in The "_Young Justice Universe_." ONE, of the these, "_Timelines_," is the "_Current Continuity_," and in THAT Timeline, things that have happened in SEASON ONE of "_Young Justice_," will have ALREADY HAPPENED! …HOWEVER, the SECOND Timeline, in the "_Young Justice Universe_," is the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," in which things that have already happened in SEASON TWO, have ALREADY HAPPENED in THAT timeline, and it SHOULD BE NOTED, that the things in the "_Current Continuity_," DO INFLUENCE, and ARE ALWAYS AFFECTING the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," in The "_Young Justice Universe_." Thus, These TWO Timelines exist SEPARATELY, but the one in the PRESENT (Called: The "_Current Continuity_") is ALWAYS AFFECTING what HAPPENS in the FUTURE Timeline (Called: The "_Tomorrow Timeline_"), AND that these TWO TIMELINES exist ONLY in The "_Young Justice Universe_!" …And, The "_Teen Titans Universe_," has ONLY ONE TIMELINE!**

**9.) The two, SEPARATE, timelines, in the "_Young Justice Universe_," can, and SHOULD, be counted/considered as two, SEPARATE UNIVERSES, because although they are technically in the "Same-Universe," the timeline-altering-effects of the "bad stuff," that is going to go down soon enough, will SPLIT the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," and the "_Current Continuity_," of "_The Young Justice Universe_," into two, SEPARATE, universes!**

**10.) The ONLY OC, in this ENTIRE story, is "Tula," and I am NOT talking about Aquagirl, when I mention that name. EVERYONE else is COMPLETELY Cannon! …Also, it should be noted, that in the "_Tomorrow Timeline_," some characters MAY be given different back-stories/origin-stories than in the "_Main-DC-Universe_," and that is the way that I intended to write them, so please don't fret about that.**

**_Accolades/Appreciation: _****Thanks for ANY/ALL of the reviews! I really appreciate them, and I take them all into account. Don't stop now, though! ONWARD!**

**II. The Beginning of the End**

**_Pinpoint Placement: TT UNIVERSE_**

"Titans, converge." Robin commanded clearly over their communicators. The six superheroes stopped short on the rooftop of a tall tower that was half-a-mile from the location of the bank that Red-X had just robbed.

"Ah, shouldn't we be going after him? I mean, he was here, like, ten minutes ago. He could've fled town by now—_especially_ with _his _suit." Cyborg spoke up. Robin held up his hand.

Cyborg looked taken aback. "No. He's still here." Robin said in return.

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

Robin turned to face her. "I know him." he replied.

Beast Boy cocked his head to one side. "…Um, dude? We _all _know him pretty well. Remember? He fought _all _of us last time. I think that we would know if he was still here, too." Beast Boy said surely, and Robin shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

Terra tuned to Raven. "Did I miss something?" she asked the half-demon. Raven simply stared sinisterly at her. Terra took two steps back. "…_Okay_… Apparently, I missed _more _than one thing." Terra said, regaining her focus.

Cyborg tentatively turned to the rest of the team, and he raised an eyebrow at them. They all shrugged. Robin was simply being Robin. Cyborg assumed the same thing, until he saw Starfire's face. She _knew_. Cyborg nodded to her, and she shrugged slowly, shaking her head as she did so. Robin was Robin. That was the problem. He was obsessing. Cyborg saw a flash in Star's green eyes, though, and he knew almost immediately that Robin wasn't obsessing about the suit, symbol, or strategy of Red-X—not anymore. He was obsessing about the simple secrecy—or lack thereof—regarding Red-X. Robin was using his greatest fear as his greatest weapon. Robin was using secrets. And Starfire knew.

The six Teen Titans stood atop of the building for mere moments, before a raging red flash zoomed by them, and Robin reacted—much quicker than he had before.

"Titans, GO!" he yelled, and his team leapt into action. "Maneuver seven!" he added, and his team nodded in response—all except for Terra.

"Dude? Can't we do anything _else_? I'm _tired _of '_maneuver seven_.'" Beast Boy complained as he ran along the roof, next to his teammates, and Robin shot him a look as he passed him. Once again, Beast Boy stopped talking.

Terra was keeping pace with Beast Boy. "…Um, I don't exactly remember maneuver seven, boss. Care to fill me in?" she asked, and Robin shouted back, almost immediately.

As he ran forwards, passing all of his team—even Starfire's airborne form—he readily responded to Terra. "Don't worry about it, Terra. Just be there, on the _other _side of his route, and cut him off, when we engage him." Robin said, and Terra nodded, breaking boulders from the roof, and leaping onto the largest one, floating into the night sky, as she sped ahead of the rest of the team, ready to cut-off Red-X.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg called, and Robin turned around to look at his teammate.

"I got a feeling that we're going right where he wants us to." he commented. Robin shook his head, as he continued to sprint speedily across the rooftops, leaping and bounding faster on his feet than any other titan could.

"No. We're going where he _doesn't _want us to go." Robin replied.

"How do you know?" Cyborg questioned.

"Because _he _doesn't want to go there." Robin responded. Cyborg looked to his left, but Starfire remained staring straight ahead, paying him no mind. She knew where Red-X was heading.

"Where would _that _be?" Raven asked.

"Forward." Robin said simply. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all looked to one another as they moved forward, and they quickly refocused their gazes on the path in front of them, as Raven continued to glide graciously beside Star.

"He likes to live in the past. He has a hard time letting things go." Robin added, explaining his earlier quip.

The titans still did not understand. Starfire did. She knew that she was in love, not with a bird, but the son of a bat. She understood. She wished that she did not. But she did.

Robin was chasing the bird that left the nest, the bird that was shoved from the nest, from the cave. He was chasing his brother.

The titans continued on, along their way, and soon five x-shaped tracking slicers shot into view, as they raced after the five original titans; they all expertly evaded their own target-seeking blades, as Red-X appeared out of thin air. The blades chased after the titans, and all of them ducked, rolled, or flipped flawlessly around the blades, but the blades continued to readjust and follow the titans. Starfire couldn't get a clear shot at any of the razors, because her own death-bringer was keeping her occupied. She was unsure whether, or not, the razor could actually pierce her tough Tamaranian exterior, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Sharp objects—only if they were sharp _enough_—could actually penetrate her skin. Although, she could still sustain the heaviest of blows and get right back up, if they were _blunt force _blows.

A full-force hit from Darkseid, one of Superman's greatest foes, was something that she could probably potentially shrug-off—albeit _not _easily—but it was the sharpened, serrated, and slender weapons and blades—_especially _the very sharp and unbreakable ones—that she had to worry about.

Although the enemy that had the blade still had to have enough fury and _force _to be able to deliver any damage to her with a blade. That was a difficult task in itself. Tamaranians took _a lot _of damage before anything injured them, and Star's vulnerability to blades was no exception to this rule.

She knew that Red-X would have had his blades coated with Xenothium Ore. She wasn't sure what properties his material had, but she knew that Robin did, and from the worried look that he shot at her—while she had attempted to fly right at the razors—she understood that they could harm her.

While the other titans were busy acrobatically avoiding their own razors, Robin and Terra were doing something quite different. Terra had no razors chasing, as Red-X hadn't planned on a new addition to the team, and Robin was simply ignoring the razors as though they were inconsequential—which they were to him.

Robin swiftly, skillfully, dodged, ducked, and deftly avoided each and every x-shaped razor that graced his path, while still remaining at full speed as he pursued his enemy. Terra was right by Robin's side, and she silently admitted that she wasn't sure whether she should have been more afraid of Red-X or Robin.

She had never seen him so…_determined_. Even Slade had never taken this much focus from him. Robin was not going to stop, and he was going to capture Red-X, even if it killed him, and Terra understood that it just might. The other titans fell back dramatically, all of them now crossing paths, and trying to help each other rid themselves of their _many _pursuing razors.

Robin flipped flawlessly over a razor, whipping a birdarang at another incoming razor as he did so, swiftly slicing the x-razor in half, as the birdarang returned to Robin's hand. Red-X took a quick peek behind him to see this, and he huffed—not in annoyance, but rather in accolade. Robin had obviously coated his own birdarangs in Xenothium as well. He had preparing for this rematch for some time, and it was obvious to the thief that he was chasing.

Red-X smirked under his mask, and no one knew this—except Robin. He knew almost every action that Red-X would take. He knew, because he had taught a good number of those actions to him—or those actions had been taught to Robin, by the same man, the same _father_, that Red-X had been instructed by.

Robin and Terra continued on, and Red-X sped skillfully along the rooftops as he ran his way across town. Red-X leapt into the air and vanished. Terra stopped, and Robin continued on leaping from rooftop to rooftop, as turned around to call to Terra.

"Terra, he'll reappear on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises tower in this city. Be there, and we'll take him down!" Robin called to her, and she nodded, racing off after the thief, and trying desperately not question her leader, or how he knew just where Red-X would reappear. Terra sped through the air on her boulder knowing that she could travel faster than Robin could on foot.

Terra flew forward and dismounted her rock, landing gracefully on the roof of the nearest branch of Wayne Enterprises.

An x-shaped razor flew past her, but she rolled to the left, out of its way. The razor returned moments later, tracking her. Terra narrowed her eyes, and raised the roof parallel to her own body, creating a wall of steel and rock that blocked the razor, as it impacted with the wall. Terra turned around just as Red-X flew at her, and tackled her to the ground.

He pinned her to the roof, his mask dangerously close to her face.

"Well, hello there. I don't remember bird boy having a sixth member in his band. And, trust me, sweetheart, there's no way that I'd forget _that _face." he said, and she could _feel _the smirk on his face.

Terra blew a wisp of blonde hair out of her face, and she launched Red-X off of her, as a large boulder slammed into the back of his head, sending him flying forwards. Red-X stopped himself in midflight and turned around to face his enemy, landing on his feet.

"Oh, trust me honey, you will _never _forget this night. I'll make sure of it." Terra said, smirking.

Red-X responded readily. "Oh. My kind of girl, Barbie." he said teasingly, as he released five new razors towards her, and sped in her direction running right after his razors.

Terra raised another wall of rock, and the floor that Red-X was running on went perpendicular to the roof, as Red-X was angled backwards, and his razors were stopped in their tracks, imbedded in the rock. Red-X flipped backwards, and landed flawlessly on his feet.

"Nice move, sugar. I like a woman that can keep up. Now, if you only you could see me coming…" he said, trailing off, as he disappeared once again.

Red-X reappeared behind Terra, and she swiftly stopped his leg from crushing her skull with another thin wall of rock between the two of them. Red-X hit the wall, foot first, and he readily rebounded off of it in the backwards direction, landing gracefully once again.

"You're nothing new. I've seen a thousand guys like you. And they all disappoint me. You'll be no different, but please _try _to at least last longer than twenty seconds." Terra said, smirking once again, as she faced him. "And the name's Brick Breaker." she added.

"Trust me, Breaker, I'm one of a kind." he said, and she could feel his smirk once again. She raised an eyebrow, but showed no further sign of her mounting stress.

"Honey, there is no way that this will end well for you. I'll rock your world—_literally_." she replied.

"Well, I am used to _moving mountains_, so by all means, bring it on." he said, and she could tell that his smirk had returned.

Brick Breaker opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off, as the x-shaped razors that had imbedded themselves into her rock wall beside her detonated and demolished her wall of rock, sending her flying backwards. Red-X took his opportunity, and he pounced.

He swiftly shot across the roof, catching Terra by the throat, as he lunged forwards, and he slammed her forcefully into the floor of the roof. She hit the ground and tried to rebound, but he was on top of her body, his feet firmly planted on her arms, preventing her from rising.

He bent down, bringing his mask dangerously close to her face once again. "Well, I won't forget this night. You were right about that. But, it won't be for the reason that you thought. I won't forget it, because I'll always remember the pretty little girl that had to die, because she was too stubborn to move." he said sinisterly, his tone changing from playful to serious.

Terra knew a multitude of things from the sound of his voice, alone. Terra knew he could kill her. She also knew that he didn't want to kill her, but that he had stopped doing what he _wanted _to do, a long time ago

Red-X flipped flawlessly backwards, releasing five razors towards Terra's chest, as he flipped through the air. The razors pinned her to the floor of the roof, as they caught the outer layers of her clothes, and they delivered viciously violent stream of voltage through her body. She did not scream. She refused to scream. But she wanted to. Badly.

Red-X cocked his head to the side and shook it ever-so-slightly. "So stubborn. I can relate, honey. Trust me."

Terra eyed her enemy one more time. "We'll finish this in hell." she spat at him, no longer in a joking mood. Red-X chuckled.

"Damn, honey. I _really _like you. If I didn't have to kill you, I might propose." he joked.

Terra, although extreme pain rippled through her body, managed to roll her eyes.

Red-X drew an x-shaped blade from his utility belt, and it extended to its full length, as he walked over to the stunned, silenced girl. Her eyes went wide, as she realized how final the act would be.

Red-X approached her, but he never made it, as a red blur knocked him off of the roof. Terra blinked as the electricity stopped, and she exhaled deeply. Only one thing could have had such good timing—or terrible timing, depending on how one looked at things. Robin.

Robin stood over Red-X as he gathered himself.

"Get up." Robin commanded, and Red-X obliged.

Red-X dusted himself off, as Robin cracked his neck. "Good to see you too, birdie boy." X said jokingly.

Robin did not laugh. Red-X did. "Damn, look who's turning into daddy, now, huh? No more sense of humor?" Red-X asked aptly.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I see nothing funny here." he replied. "I only see something sorrowful. Pitiful. Pathetic, even." Robin said, knowing that he was testing Red-X.

"Nothing funny?" Red-X asked, seeming insulted. "Come on, bird boy. Life is all one big joke. It's _all _a damn joke." Red-X responded.

"Death isn't." Robin replied, nodding his head up behind him towards the higher roof, where Red-X had nearly killed Terra.

Red-X chuckled once again. "Oh, I _know_. You know that I know. All too well." he replied readily.

"I _thought _that you did. I that that he had killed you. But I was wrong. He didn't kill you. He _corrupted _you." Robin refuted. Red-X laughed mirthfully this time.

"No. No, bird boy, he didn't. He killed _Robin_. He _created _me! We're two _different _people, bird boy! You can't seem to understand that! …Or, maybe you do. Maybe you _do _know that Robin did die, and you're just wearing his uniform—_your _old uniform—as a sign that his friendly methods died too. It's why Slade thinks you're just like him, doesn't it? Because you're not that kind, helpful, caring kid, that used to have those cool catchphrases, are you? He died, just like the _second _Robin died, didn't he, bird boy?" Red-X asked, and Robin did not reply.

"You know, I _really _want to take you seriously. You _sound _so serious. But you look like a fool. You're a tad too old for that costume, and we _both _know it. …Besides, rumor on the street is that a new birdie is about to crash at the nest—or the _cave_, rather." Red-X replied, laughing once again.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "It's a lie. …After you—after _Robin_—died, I think that the old man retired that uniform. …Besides the kid is too young." Robin replied.

Red-X raised an eyebrow. "Is he? He's nine, birdie boy. I remember that being the _magic number_. Don't you?" he asked teasingly, and Robin's eyes went wide.

"Face it, that old man is just a demented as his adversary—putting preteen boys on the streets of Gotham to fight the world's most demented criminals? Yeah, and he's the sane one. It's a wonder _you _didn't get beaten to death, birdie boy." Red-X said, chuckling once again.

Robin hung his head. He couldn't argue with that. "It fits, though. You know, _two birds_? I can kill _two _birds with one stone, now!" Red-X said, laughing again.

"No, you can't, because I'm not a bird anymore. I've needed a name-change for a while now. I suppose that this is the catalyst that I've needed… …And, even if you could, you wouldn't. You are a killer, Red, _not _a murderer. There is a difference…" Robin said, trailing off.

"I suppose that you're right, bird boy…" Red-X replied, also trailing off.

"I guess we're all out of words, now aren't we?" Red-X asked, and Robin nodded, assuming a fighting stance.

Red-X did the same. "Any last requests?" Red-X asked his opponent.

"Just one. Come home." Robin pleaded, and Red-X shook his head.

"I don't have one." Red-X said, lunging at Robin.

Robin sighed, as he swiftly sidestepped Red-X's attack, and turned tactfully to grab his opponent's exposed leg. Robin clutched Red-X's leg, and he swiftly spun him around, driving him him—_hard_—into the cold, unforgiving floor of the roof that they were on.

Robin pinned him down. Red-X squirmed. "You _do _have a home." Robin said fiercely.

Red-X shook his head. "No, birds leave the nest, and when they're gone, they're gone for _good_. You _know _that, bird boy." Red-X said, swiftly shooting two x-shaped razors from his wrists up at his attacker. Robin flipped flawlessly backwards, and threw two birdarangs to meet the razors. The birdarangs sliced the razors in half and returned to their owner's hand.

"You're _not _a bird, though. You're a _bat_." Robin readily replied. Red-X chuckled once again.

"Bats are blind, bird boy. I lost my sight when the old man took me in. I got it back when _he_ did me the _favor_ of blowing me halfway to hell." Red-X said, lunging at Robin once again.

Red-X extended two x-shaped blades from his wrists, and began to skillfully, swiftly, slice at Robin. Robin deftly ducked under, around, and above each and every blow that Red-X delivered to him. Red-X was good—_very _good, good enough to challenge _all _of the Teen Titans—but Robin was simply better.

Robin grabbed both of Red-X's wrists, and he pressed a small indented button on the underside of Red-X's wrists, making the blades generate a high stream of voltage that Red-X was not prepared for. The surprising shocks ran through his arms, and Red-X braced his feet on Robin's chest, and pushed backwards, propelling himself through the night air, and on to the other side of the roof. Red-X quickly disengaged the blades, and they fell from their master's arms.

"You forget that I _built _the suit?" Robin asked, slightly teasingly.

"You forget that I _modified _it?" Red-X asked in response, equally as teasing, as he projected a multitude of lifelike holograms of himself, and disappeared once again.

Robin inhaled deeply as the holograms began to charge towards him. Red-X appeared to the left of Robin, and he began to charge as well. Robin closed his eyes, and for a brief moment, his other senses sharped substantially. The former acrobat smiled, as he repeated an action that defined his childhood—his training, his fighting, his learning, _both _with his _father_, and his…_brother_.

Red-X swiftly swept the feet out from under Robin, and he grabbed the boy wonder's throat, as he whirled him around, and forcefully flung him into an air vent mere meters away. Robin rapidly rebounded, as he deftly ducked under Red-X's incoming attack, and he landed an uppercut on the thief's lower left jaw, sending him flying backwards. The holograms disappeared. Red-X flipped faultlessly backwards, and he caught himself. He caught his breath rather quickly, and he eyed his opponent bitterly.

Robin smirked. "Just like old times, huh?" he asked teasingly. Red-X narrowed his eyes. Robin did the same, and he assumed a fighting stance once again.

"I don't want to fight you." Robin said.

"Neither do I. I just want to _leave_." Red-X said, and Robin _knew _that he was smirking once again.

Robin sighed very deeply. He knew that Red-X couldn't kill him, but he also knew that he couldn't win against Red-X.

Robin reluctantly turned around, and faced the city over the edge of the roof, turning his back to Red-X.

"I chased you. I caught you. I fought you. I didn't lose. But I didn't win. You got away." Robin said seriously.

"That's never true, now is it, bird boy? '_Big Brother_,' is always watching, now isn't he?'" Red-X said jokingly, but he knew that there was more truth to his statement than he was implying.

Red-X turned to leave, and just before he leapt off of the roof, Robin turned to face him, and threw an object towards him. It was a "_Teen Titans Communicator_."

Red-X caught it skillfully, and he examined it carefully. He looked up at Robin, curiously.

"Keep it. You may not _ever want _help. But you _will need _it, sometimes. I _know_. Call if you do. They may not always want to help you. Hell, I won't always want to help you. But, I'll _have _to." Robin said, and Red-X looked deep in thought, before he looked back at Robin and nodded, putting the communicator in his pocket, and turning to leap off of the roof, once again.

"A gift for a gift, I guess." Red-X said, as he leapt into the air and disappeared, leaving behind only one object. It was the blade that he was going to kill Terra with.

Robin walked over and he examined the blade. He smiled. It wasn't a blade at all. It simply looked like one. It was a tranquilizer. There was note attached to the blade. Robin lifted the note, and he carefully inspected it. It read: '_How can one, who is already dead, kill another?_'

Robin frowned, but he quickly stuffed the note into his utility belt, as mere moments later, he heard his team approaching. All five of them looked bloody, beaten, and bruised.

"Man, tell me that you caught that little punk assh—" Cyborg said, but was cut off by a look from Starfire that he didn't completely understand.

Robin turned to his team, and he addressed them all. "I chased him. I caught him. I fought him. I didn't lose. But I didn't win. He got away." he said, and the entire team looked angry and downcast. They wanted payback. They all looked angry and sullen—except Starfire, who had the unmistakable expression of pity written on her face.

Robin turned away from her, and she did not say a word. She didn't have to. They would not speak of this later, either. They had both said all that they needed to say right then and there. Robin was glad that his girlfriend was a Tamaranian, because a human girl simply wouldn't have understood.

* * *

><p>Speedy and Aqualad sat on crates of weaponry, looking bored, while unconscious bodies of guards of the "<em>Brotherhood of Evil<em>" littered the steel floor around them. Jinx and Wally were both fast at work, trying to decipher the coding on the large computer screen in the middle of the sickeningly steel room.

"Well, what have you got, guys?" Speedy asked.

Kid Flash looked up to Speedy, and then to Jinx. She nodded, and she spoke next. "The Brain stole one of our '_Teen Titans Communicators_,' like last time, but this time, his methods are being implemented in a _vastly _different way. It's as if he _wanted _us to find this base, and decode these scripts. He is mass-programming the communicator that he _did _steal, meaning that whatever he does to _this one _communicator will affect _all _of them." Jinx said, holding up a taken-apart "_Teen Titans Communicator_."

"…And, _what_, exactly, did he program it to do to _all _of our communicators?" Aqualad asked aptly. Jinx looked to her boyfriend, who was busy trying to crack the codes. He shrugged.

"…Um, well, we don't know, yet…" she said, trailing off.

Speed sighed. "Well, find out fast..."

Jinx and Kid Flash nodded and returned to work.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow and turned to his leader. "What?" Speedy questioned quizzically.

"If they _wanted _us to find this base, then that means they _wanted _us to find this communicator, and _stop _it from affecting all of our other communicators that are out there, right?" Aqualad asked, and Speedy looked deep in thought. He shrugged.

Kid Flash spoke up from his work over the keyboards. "No. We can't stop it. We can only warn the other Titans. This one communicator that The Brain has here, will fire its preprogrammed signal, the _moment _that we use _any _'_Teen Titans Communicator_,' that, at _any _point, was _ever _in range of this computer." Kid Flash explained.

Speedy shook his head. "Speak English, dude!" he replied. Wally banged his head against the closest wall.

"If _any _of us try to use our communicator, we'll _activate _this signal, the same signal that The Brain has created, firing it to _any and all _Teen Titans, world-wide, and thus, the signal will affect them _all_, the _moment _that _any _of the four of us _try _to use _any _our communicators for _any _reason." Wally elaborated further.

Speedy and Aqualad looked at one another and then back at Kid Flash. "…And, just, what, _exactly_, is this signal designed to do?" Speedy asked.

Wally looked back at the computer screen in front of him.

"Well, if I'm reading this right, then the signal is designed to either kill us all—which I'm hoping is the likely outcome, because the second one sucks _much _worse—or tear-open a rift in space, and catastrophically create a void in the universe—which may be one of many, according to this graph—thus sucking anyone with a communicator through this void…" Wally said, trailing off.

"…Thus, sending anyone with a communicator into another, parallel, world?" Jinx asked. Wally nodded at her. "And, begin to slowly destroy the space-time continuum of the real-world in, not only this universe, but also _every _other universe that The Brain has targeted?" she added to her first question. Wally nodded again, this time more grimly.

Speedy and Aqualad looked to one another, and then back to their two other teammates. "Okay, first of all, Jinx, since when are _you _a science nerd? Second, there is _more _than one universe? Third, if so, do these other universes have the same things that _this _one has in it? Planets, Solar Systems? Galaxies? …_People_…? And fourth, how the hell do we stop it?" Speedy asked, rather…speedily.

"Well, to answer your second and third questions, _yes_, there are _other _universes, and yes, they have the same _physical _properties as this one, but the _historical_, _mental_, and _emotional _properties of each universe, may differ, from universe to universe." Wally answered.

"And, to answer your first question, you try sleeping with someone who won't shut up about science! Yeah, believe me, you pick some things up…" Jinx added, and Wally blushed deep red.

"You said that was sexy!" he accused.

Jinx sighed, and kissed him gently on the lips. "You are lucky I love you, you know that?" she asked, and he nodded silently.

"And to answer Speedy's _fourth _question?" Aqualad asked aptly.

Kid Flash beamed at his three teammates. "I've got something that _might _stop this signal from firing, but mind you, it's definitely _not _a guarantee, and it may not work, because it's a gamble, and the signal has been gaining strength from some kind of extraterrestrial energy—psionic energy, I think…" Wally said, trailing off.

"What does that mean?" Speedy asked.

Wally sighed. "It means that this signal may not yet be affecting _our _universe. But, it is surely is affecting _others_."

The team of four Teen Titans looked to one another, then to their leader, and then finally back to Wally.

"…So, this plan of yours to fix this... …Wouldn't The Brain already have thought of it, and planned against it?" Speedy asked.

Wally grinned triumphantly. "Nope." he replied.

Aqualad, Speedy, and Jinx all raised an eyebrow, and eyed him seriously. "…And, why _not_?" they all asked him in unison.

"Because this plan is _so stupid_, that _no one _would _ever _think that someone would _actually _try it!" Wally responded victoriously.

They all deadpanned, and slapped their palms to their foreheads. The fate of the universe—of _all _of the universes—rested on the dumb idea…of an idiot.

It was time to call some old friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pinpoint Placement: YJ UNIVERSE, "Current Continuity"<em>**

* * *

><p>"Approaching target." M'gann alerted The Team.<p>

Kaldur nodded at her, and he took this time ready his own stealth gear. He nodded to Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin to do the same. They did. M'gann cloaked herself, and Artemis raised her hood, and engaged her radar jammer. Zatanna then wrapped the entire team in field of mystical energy, further disguising themselves from the enemy. Conner flipped his shirt inside out. The rest of The Team looked at him comically. He shrugged.

"What? I don't get cool stealth gear, remember?" he quipped, and they all shut up—except M'gann which seemed to find this quite amusing as she giggled. Conner looked annoyed, but she knew that it was simply a look.

They were ready.

Although, they weren't quite sure what they were ready _for_. The seven teens looked to one another, and they all inhaled deeply. They were about to fight "_The Light_," the enigmatic enemy that had given The Justice League, The Team, many militaries around the globe, and humanity in general, such a terrible time lately.

They had been so very elusive, that everyone onboard the bio ship couldn't help but wonder why they were able to find the hideaway of The Light _now_, at _this _current time. It was as if they _wanted _them to come. And, whatever The Light wanted, was _never _good. They were smart, strong, swift, and sensible, but so was The Team. They weren't entirely sure that they could handle this assignment, but they _knew _that they couldn't fail. They had no other option. They had their orders, and they did not question them. They couldn't.

"Deploy." Aqualad said, the rest of The Team all nodded in agreement, as they all dropped from the bay of the bio ship at their designated times, expecting the worse, and hoping for the best. The best never found them, though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pinpoint Placement: YJ UNIVERSE, "Tomorrow Timeline"<em>**

* * *

><p>Batman looked at his computer. He shook his head. He should have seen this coming. He always saw things coming. But he didn't see this. He didn't see this, because he was blinded. He was blinded by himself, by his mistakes, by the terrible realization that he was only human. He sighed, and he tapped the keys that heeded to be pressed. He sighed, and he spoke into the computer on the Justice-League Watch-Tower, transmitting his message to any and all able-bodied heroes around the globe—in <em>this <em>universe.

"This Batman: 02. This an external emergency auxiliary alert, going out to _any and all _heroes, registered with, or about, the Justice League, The Team, the Teen Titans, The Outsiders, and any affiliated hero-teams, or hero-families. This message signaled, sent, and stored, to each and every of your headquarters, communicators, and personal communications devices. The message is simple:

'_We need any and all of your help. Realizations will soon come to light, and need to make sure that we are the shades, through which what world views these realizations. Our universe is being tampered with. We may be facing the **end **of our universe, but regardless, we have seen the beginning of a **new **universe. Your time is the future of the past of our universe, but due to the tampering of unknown forces, this time, this future, of has split-off from the past, present, and predated history of our universe. The past of our universe has become its own universe, and it has begun the splitting that will severely shred the 'Multi-Verse' that holds any and all of the multiple universes together. This affects the ages of all of our heroes in any and all universes. Some of our teenage heroes are full-grown adults in other universes, while they are simply teenagers here, causing further splits._'" Bruce paused for a second to gather his thoughts.

"'_If this 'Multi-Verse' splits, **everything **will **cease**. Androids that have appeared on our Earth are from a universe, or multiple universes, outside of our reach. These androids are comprised entirely of 'Nth-Metal,' the metal that is the densest and strongest known alloy in the universe—this universe, at least—and, the very same metal that has the particular ability to defy gravity, due to its own gravitational field. These androids are **strong, swift, and very smart**. They will stop at nothing to accomplish their goal, which is why **you all **must be the ones to stop them. They must be repelled, by any and all means, and they must be returned to their universe of origin immediately._'" Bruce said, stopping once again.

"'_Any and all S.T.A.R. Labs Buildings must be protected, or destroyed to prevent these androids from obtaining the precious prize that they seek—access to the principle particle, the only partial capable of transcending universes. If they obtain this, then their masters will obtain this, and paired the catastrophes that they have already carelessly created, this will give them the power to create in a world—or worlds—of destruction. We are not facing the apocalypse. We have faced that._'" Bruce halted his speech for yet another time, no not wanting to finish it.

"'_We are not facing the destruction of our universe, or of other universes. That has already happened, or is currently happening. We are facing the building of an evil empire on the ruins of our universes—of **everything**. Please reseed, and resend this message to any and all able bodies that you can. We no longer have the advantage—that is, if we ever had one. We do not need prayer, or miracles. We need ourselves. We need to win. There is no other option. I will hold the Watch-Tower, and gather any and all data that I can, before these Androids overrun it. I will secure the integrally important information up here; the rest is likely to be lost. That is all. Batman out._'" Bruce finished finally.

Bruce stopped talking, and he hit the final key, sending the message to any and all of its intended recipients.

He walked out of the main room of the Watch-Tower, and to his own personal secure-safe onboard the tower. He entered his security protocols, and entered his vault, closing it behind him.

The lights came on, and they cascaded a bright barrage of illumination down on the legendary detective, the man without fear, the man whose greatest weapon was his mind and his fists, and the man who had stood against demons, gods, and aliens, and never backed down—or lost. The room was enormous. It was incredibly spacious, with a large, luminous, workout area to the far back, consisting of tons of machinery, free weights, and other devices designed to help tone one's body.

To his left was a target training center, with a rack of weapons—from firearms, to bows-and-arrows, to throwing knives and axes. A target range was directly in front of the rack.

To his right was an extensive rope course, and a hardened obstacle course.

In the direct middle of the room was a foam floor mat, designed for controlled matches, and around the very outer edges of the entire training room, was a track designed for long distance runs. He walked over to the equipment.

He located the small miniature refrigerator near the first row of treadmills, and he opened it, taking a full bottle of water, and downing in almost a single gulp. Then he stretched—_extensively_. When his flawless flexibility was up to his standards, he headed for the nearest treadmill. He mounted a treadmill. Then he ran. And he didn't stop. He didn't even slow down, and when his sides began to burn, when his breaths began to come in sharp, singeing pains, he continued to run.

He continued, against any and all odds, until the machines said that he had run a short, swift run, for ten minutes at a constant rate of fifteen miles per hour.

He dismounted the treadmill simultaneously, and his breathing began to normalize much more quickly than any average human's breaths would have.

Then he walked over to his free weights. He grabbed two fifty-pound dumbbells, and then he proceeded to do fifteen sets of twenty-five lifts with the dumbbells in each hand, and his form was excellent.

He relaxed for a few moments, before quickly dropping into a sit-up position and performing _500 _consecutive sit-ups, each of growing intensity, power, and pace. He sat up the finial time, and He caught his breath.

Bruce Wayne hadn't lost it. He was warmed-up. Now, it was time to scorch the Earth. It was time for Batman to go _beyond_. Bruce had hoped that he would have had enough time to prepare his new invention, his new weapon, his new _shield_. But, he did not, and the time was now. He sighed, and he understood.

Bruce walked over to the far side of the vault, and he eyed the case that held his saving grace, his last chance. It was his most technologically advanced project. It was his new suit. It was his new symbol. Staring back at him was the blank stare of Batman Beyond, with his red bat symbol gleaming like a fire in hell. Bruce grinned. Good. It was time for a demon to be on the side of the heroes for once.

Bruce tried to open the case. He failed, and the locking mechanisms on the case prevented him from gaining access. Bruce narrowed his eyes. He would need the key to the case, but he knew that he didn't have it. That key had been stolen, by the one person that could _ever _steal _anything _from him. It had been stolen by a cat.

Bruce sighed in defeat, preparing to turn around, and don his old costume. It was significantly less advanced than the suit that he had just finished building, but it would have to do. It had always been enough in the past. He hoped that this time was no different. He also knew that the new suit would have to be kept safe if he was not going to be using it, even if it was locked away. Although the safety-measures prevented the suit from being used by _anyone _that was not authorized, and even though it required _total _mental focus to merge the suit's mainframe with the user's thoughts, the suit was still a weapon in the wrong hands.

Bruce stopped and stared at the suit. It had to be destroyed, right here, and right now. He had two choices—_wear _it, or _annihilate _it. Bruce sighed again.

Bruce turned to go to the main computer console in the room, but he stopped short, as a shadowy figure appeared before him. Bruce stopped, but he did not arm himself, or prepare to fight. He had fought enough with the figure before him. He wasn't going to fight against her. He was going to _win _against her—if it came to that.

"Selina." Bruce said cordially.

The figure chuckled slightly and stepped into the light. The black-clad form of Catwoman appeared before him. She smirked. "Why so formal, Mr. Wayne?" she asked teasingly. He frowned. He was not in the mood for her games.

She held up a key. "I figured you might need this." she said, smiling.

Bruce frowned again. He was smiling inwardly, and she knew it, but neither of them addressed that fact.

"Stealing from a legal, authorized, member of the '_Justice League_,' breaking-and-entering on League property, and performing vigilante activates—_without _proper permission—are all highly chargeable offenses." he said simply.

She shrugged. "Yes, they are. But, only what can be proven can be charged. And the only thing that can be proven is that I have stolen _one _very important item of yours, Mr. Wayne. …And, we both know that it is not tangible, so that won't hold up in court very well. Besides, without that item, you can attain what was once unattainable—the ultimate weapon, _fear _itself. You couldn't have done that, if you still had your heart." she said, smiling once again.

Bruce frowned again. Selina rolled her eyes, and tossed him the key. He caught it expertly. Bruce looked up at her, and for the first time in ages, he cracked the smallest, almost inconceivable, sign of a smile. "Since when do you play hero?" he asked her, incredulously.

"I don't play games, honey. I _win _them. Besides, stealing won't be as fun, if the world ends, now will it? I figure that I might as well try to stop that from happening." she said, smirking once again.

Bruce nodded solemnly, turning around to open the case to his suit. He was smiling, and even though she could not visibly see his face, she _knew _that he was smiling.

An army of androids descended on the Watch-Tower. Mere moments later, they raided every single inch that they could find, and the door to Bruce's vault blew open. Bruce wasn't there, though. Batman was. And he pounced. The cat followed in his wake, causing her own kind of destruction. The bat usually chased the cat, not led her into battle. The world truly was ending if these two were changing their patterns of behavior.

* * *

><p>Dick and Barbara fought enemies that outnumbered them, enemies that outgunned them, enemies that out-powered them, and the two teens cared not one bit, because they were enemies that stood not a single chance of winning.<p>

Their costumes were completely torn, and their bodies were bloody, bruised, and beaten. But, they did not dare stop fighting. They couldn't. They had lost substantial amounts of blood, but they both knew that bats were blood-suckers anyways; they both had a lot more blood to give—or be _taken _from them. Their blood was valuable, though, and their enemies would _pay _for spilling it. That, they were _sure _of.

Nightwing skillfully sidestepped away from the android's furious fist—which demolished the wall that was once behind him.

Batgirl came out of nowhere and delivered a swift, strong, skillfully placed, uppercut the creature, launching herself upwards as she did so, and then diving right at its head. She flew forwards, past its head, and towards the ground. She hit the ground with both of her hands, and she braced herself, as she wrapped both of her ankles around the neck of the gruesomely golden android, faultlessly flipping the android forwards.

The android landed, back first, on the cold concrete floor in front of her, and Batgirl, quickly, quietly, dispensed two batarangs and swiftly stabbed them into the androids chest cavity. She then bounded backwards, as the batarangs glowed yellow, then red, then detonated. Batgirl flipped behind a concrete wall, just as they detonated.

She flipped over the low wall, and she viewed her handiwork with pride. She smiled, which soon turned into a smirk, as another super-strong, super-swift, incredibly intelligent, android landed behind her, from its perching view on the third level of the indoor laboratory that this fight was being held inside of. The android swiftly swung its right hand at her. It never made contact though, and she didn't bother to move.

Nightwing dropped from the ceiling above, landing lucidly on the back of the android's slightly bent right knee, making the robot buckle and forcing his knee into the concrete below him. Nightwing then flipped forwards and turned to face the android as he flipped over his tall enemy. As he flipped, Nightwing viciously jammed one of his two bo-staff retractor-rods into the creature's right eye socket, and he then turned and delivered a swift, well-placed, kick to the rod, further pressing it into the android's skull. This kick injected the aeration fluid in Nightwing's boots, into the retractor, via thin-tube connections. The moment that the aeration fluid met the lubricant, and synergistic fluid of the rod, it ignited.

Nightwing rolled away from the android, and the then he swiftly spun around, and he threw two wing-wreckers at the android, which cut the retractor that was currently lodged in his eye socket in half. The inner openings of the rod became exposed, and air rushed onto it, creating a large oxygen-fed fire, before the rod exploded in the android's head, causing it to deactivate, and become decapitated.

Nightwing was on the edge of his strength, stamina, and sustenance. But then again, so was his partner.

Nightwing turned to face Batgirl, and the two nodded at each other. Then they smiled.

"Now, that was just showing off. You could've just used an explosive wing-wrecker, or a birdarang." Batgirl teased him, between intense inhalations of air.

Nightwing huffed heavily as he responded as well. "No. Actually, I couldn't. I'm all out of explosives. That's why I had to improvise." he said, gesturing to his retractor rod that he had turned into a grenade.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow. Nightwing gestured to third level of the large main room of the laboratory that he had just come from. Bargirl looked up, and she saw many, _many _androids lying motionless, and headless on the third floor balcony that looked down towards the main floor of the interior building.

Batgirl raised a challenging eyebrow at her boyfriend, and gestured behind herself, where _many, many, more_, androids lay defaced, and headless. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"And, I _still _have some explosives left." she said, gloating.

"Yeah, that's because you, like Bruce and Tim, rely too heavily on tech, and _over _pack for missions. I only take the bare necessities." he refuted.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what it is. It has nothing to with being prepared at _all_." she said, reaching behind her and into her own utility belt. She pulled out two explosive batarangs. She prepared to toss them to Nightwing, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Save them. Besides, I actually _did _come prepared this time." he said. He savagely stripped off what remained of his severely shredded Nightwing costume to reveal a battered, bruised, and bloody body beneath. Batgirl frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. She hated seeing him like that.

And he never got better, because he was terrible a stitching himself up—like father, like son. Alfred, Cass, and herself where the _only _people that could properly dress, and treat, wounds in this family, which she found odd, because they _all _sustained _heavy _injuries on _this _job.

She shook her head, at the mere thought of Cass. When Cass had run away, it had affected her, just as much as Jason's death had affected Dick—his death, and his "resurrection."

Dick stood statuesque before her, in a pair of durable denim jeans, with a bare, bloody, bruised chest, with a very well, distinctly defined, physical physique, and a domino mask. She realized that he had two utility belts strapped around his torso, in crisscrossing diagonal patterns. They intersected in the middle of his chest, with the bat symbol of the outer-most belt showing. She smirked. She knew that the one beneath it must have had a Nightwing symbol on it.

Dick unlatched the outer-most belt, and he tossed it Batgirl. She caught it, and she secured it around and above her current, almost empty, utility belt. She then looked back up at Dick. She was right. The belt that remained on his torso had a Nightwing symbol on it. He had come prepared. She smiled. She was rubbing off on him.

She looked to her own new belt. "Thanks." she said, nodding at him. He nodded back.

"I figured it was time to bust them out. We were both practically _out _of, well, _everything_. Besides, you always that you wanted something in a '_his-and-hers_' fashion. Well, here you go." he said, smirking.

"Aww, '_his-and-hers_' utility belts. How sweet. You shouldn't have." she said smiling sarcastically at him, as she checked her own equipment.

"Yeah, I know. I never do what I'm _supposed _to, though." he said in response.

Batgirl shot him a sly, seductive smirk. "That you don't, partner." she replied.

He chuckled slightly. "Now, now. Save the world, first. Make babies, second."

She looked startled. "You actually want kids?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. That's why we fight, isn't it? So that the next generation won't have to? I refuse to raise my child in world where a target is constantly on his back. That's why I wear this symbol. I wear it, so I can _become _it, because symbols can't die. Nightwing isn't me. But I am Nightwing. There is a difference. I wear this symbol, become this symbol, become this _target_, so no one else will _ever _have to. It makes me strong, and it makes those who put their faith in me strong, because an act of faith like _that _takes _true _strength. And the strong _live_, Batgirl. They always have, and they always _will_. The world _needs _more strong people. I'd like to, both, physically, and mentally responsible for bringing two—or three—more little strong people into it…" he said, carefully inspecting his Nightwing costume which lay on the floor in front of him.

Batgirl smiled. "Or a girl." she added, smirking at him.

Nightwing looked up from his inspection. "…_What_…?" he asked in response.

"You said '_he_.' What, don't want a baby girl?" she asked teasingly.

Nightwing went red in the face. "Oh, right…. Of course, I would. But, then you'd have to worry about another lady stealing my heart." he replied, smiling.

She rolled her eyes again. "Thank god! Then you can belong to _her_! You're valuable, honey, but you're more trouble than you're worth." she said sarcastically, smiling at him once again. He got up from his costume and walked towards her.

"You've been hanging out with Batman too long. You've lost your sense of humor, because that simply was not funny." he said sincerely. She scowled at him.

"Well, is the costume salvageable?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. I'll have to continue on like this." he said, gesturing to his current form. She frowned. If he continued on like that, he would be exposing any and all of his weak points. They both knew that, but neither of them voiced it.

Batgirl nodded at him, her fire-red hair whipping warily around as she did so.

Nightwing nodded back, and he then keyed the communicator on his wrist. "Spoiler, Robin, report." he said.

Static came over the line, followed by numerous explosions.

Mere moments later, two blitzing blurs emerged from the tunnel at the far end of the large main room of the laboratory. Nightwing and Batgirl made out the forms of their younger "siblings." Robin and Spoiler flew at them at break-neck speeds, both berserk on their grapnels. The two readily released their grapnels and flipped forwards, as they landed in front of their older "siblings."

They both swiftly, skillfully saluted their superiors. "Mission accomplished. The droids can't access the information." Robin reported.

"…Yeah. 'Cuz we kinda destroyed it…" Spoiler added, and Robin nudged her in the side. "Ow, you idiot! That's where the fourth one scorched me with his laser!" she screamed scathingly in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't mean to." he said, gently rubbing her side. She smiled at him, and then they seemed to realize that they were in presence of two legendary heroes—that were also their older "siblings."

"Oh. Um, right…" they said in unison, both turning red, and turning away from one another.

Batgirl and Nightwing looked at each, raised an eyebrow, and decided to let it go, both shaking their heads.

"Alright you two, good work. Let's get outside. Now. This place is going blow with all of the explosives we've setup in here." Nightwing said, and they all nodded.

Batgirl bent down to inspect Spoiler's side. Spoiler stopped her, but then, reluctantly, let her view the damage. Batgirl lifted the severely singed violet cloth to look at her burn. Barbara's eyes went wide. She turned back to Spoiler, and she opened her mouth to reprimand her for her carelessness, when Robin stopped her.

"It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention, and she took the shot, to save me from getting barbequed." Robin spoke up. Spoiler looked at him incredulously.

Batgirl sighed angrily. That sigh said one thing. They were going to talk about this later. _All_ of them.

Spoiler elbowed Robin in the side, the moment that Batgirl walked away. "What are you doing?! I don't need you covering for me, okay? It was _my mistake_! I'll own it!" she screeched.

Robin sighed. "Steph, if you let Bruce know that you screwed up like that, he'll never let you be my backup again." he said silently, and Spoiler stopped talking.

"Hmph, why do you even _care_, bird brain?!" she asked angrily.

"Because, I _like _having you as my backup. Bruce might not trust you, but _I _do. A lot." he said sincerely, locking eyes with her.

"Thanks, Ti—ROBIN, BEHIND YOU!" she started, stopped, and then screamed in the middle of her sentence.

Robin turned around just in time to see an army of androids rushing for him, and the nearest one charging a laser-eye-blast, that the bird had no time to dodge. Tim's eyes went wide. He was going to die, and he owed that fact. He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going alone, though. He was taking his enemy with him.

Before anyone could act or react—even Nightwing or Batgirl, who were halfway across the large first-floor main room of the laboratory—the android's head exploded, and it dropped dead.

Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, and Robin all assumed a fighting stance and readily raced to each other, forming an unbreakable circle, while the androids advanced on them. Nightwing searched for the source of the shot that had taken out the android and saved Robin. He found it, and a smirk bigger than any he had ever had crossed his face.

"The hell took you so long?" Nightwing asked, and the response came just as fast.

"Shut up and fight." Red Hood replied, dropping down from the second floor balcony of the main room, and joining the circle.

Red Hood had some company, though. Two beastly black batarangs flew flawlessly into view, and they skillfully struck an android that had dropped down, towards the Bat-Family.

The next second was a blur as a black-clad bat launched herself from the fourth level balcony of the main room, and caught the android as he fell, using the two batarangs as stepping-stairs. The black-clad bat skillfully scaled up to the creature's head, and avoided his swinging hands. The black-clad bat then swung up and over the android, grabbing the two batarangs protruding from its chest, removing them, and then inserting them into the base of the neck of the android, on its backside, just as she became back-to-back with android. She pushed powerfully off from the android's back, sending him flying away from the Bat-Family directly below him, as he fell, and the black-clad bat then hit a key on her wrist, detonating the two batarangs, and destroying the android.

She landed gracefully, and silently, beside Batgirl, and at once, Barbara knew her sister was standing right next to her.

Cass's new suit was an improvement. How she had gained the improvement, though, remained to be a secret.

"…_Cass_…?" Batgirl asked aptly, as the android army slowly approached.

Cass couldn't talk—_literally_—and the serrated scar on her throat, exposed clearly on the soft skin between her cowl and the rest of her suit, spoke volumes about why she couldn't speak.

So, instead of speaking, Cass signed in return. '_I go by Black-Bat, now._' she silently signed, and Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood, and Spoiler all understood her, although the latter had some trouble with the translations, as Spoiler didn't have as much of an "ear" for languages as the other "Bat-Children" did.

Batgirl swiftly surveyed her in her entirety, including her scar. '_Where have you been?_' Batgirl signed back.

'_Teaching the one person that does more than tolerate me, to be able to do more than tolerate himself_.' Black Bat replied, gesturing her head at Red Hood.

Batgirl looked furious. She swiftly spun to face the killer. "You." she spat sinisterly at Jason. She approached him at the far edge of the circle, all the while the android army approached, and Nightwing, Robin, and Spoiler prepared to fight them.

She grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and she plastered him against the nearest wall. "What the _hell _did you do to her?" Batgirl asked, drawing a batarang and bringing it dangerously close to his neck.

Jason looked down at the floor, and he clicked a key on his wrists, releasing his hood-helmet. It fell to the floor, leaving only his domino mask on. He then raised his head to Batgirl, as she expectantly eyed him.

"I _failed _her, Barbara." he replied, somberly, sadly, sorrowfully. Batgirl, slightly shocked, took a step back, and sheathed her batarang, returning the circle of her family, as Jason lay slumped by the wall.

"Well, she needs someone to watch her back, _now_. Don't fail her again." Batgirl spat seriously.

Jason swiftly stood up, and grabbed his helmet, sparring one glance at his partner, who nodded at him. He put his helmet back on, and sealed it, drawing two guns as he did so, and joining the circle of his family.

"_No one_ makes my family bleed, unless it's _me_." Jason spat, and the smirk on Nightwing's face could be felt by all.

"On three?" Nightwing asked.

"Ah, screw it. You all know that Bat-Kids can't count past one." Batgirl said, slightly amused.

Nightwing nodded in agreement. "Alright then. One." he said, and they all leapt forwards, charging at the android army that stood no chance of victory.

* * *

><p>Black Lightning deftly ducked under a shot from an angry android's eyes, as he rolled to his feet and shot a shocking surge of well-placed lightning at the droid, destroying him on the spot.<p>

Black Lightning looked around him, and he sighed. Metropolis was ablaze, and androids were attacking every single square inch of the city. After listening the very distraught message from Batman, Black Lightning had become even more distressed. But he had continued to fight. He had no other choice, and even if he did, he wouldn't choose anything else.

He turned around to see his two protégés engaged with two androids, and holding their own. Static Shock and Lethal Lightning, the biological daughter of Black Lightning, were both fighting side-by-side with their mentor, and they both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep up with him—or their enemy—for long. But, that wouldn't stop them from trying.

"Virgil, Jenny, converge!" Black Lightning yelled, and as soon as the androids that the two teens were fighting fell, they raced over to their mentor.

The two teenage heroes looked up at their mentor expectantly. "Listen. I know that you will _not _leave me. But, I may very well leave you." he explained, and his daughter went wide-eyed in return.

"I'm not really following you, '_Dark Light_.'" Static said confusedly, playfully using the nickname that his mentor had told him not to use—the nickname that he secretly liked, especially due to its play on a certain hero's well-known nickname.

"Everyone has an expiration date, Virgil…" Black Lightning said, trailing off

"If you imply that you might die _ever _again, I'll kill you myself, dad!" Jennifer Pierce, known as Lethal Lightning, yelled, her fists and her eyes charging with electricity, as she stared sinisterly at him. Black Lightning sighed very deeply.

"Jennifer, listen—" he started, but she cut him off.

"No! We won't die. _You _won't die! We'll do what we _always _do! We'll _win_! And anyone that says anything different gets _fried_! Understand?" she asked aptly, eyeing Virgil seriously. He went wide-eyed. He raised his hands in defense. It was times like this, that made difficult to say that she looked pretty—let alone the fact that her father was constantly around, _and _that he was also Virgil's mentor.

"Jennifer, listen, if I go down, then you two _need _to know—" Black Lightning started, but his daughter interrupted him once again.

"—That it will _not _happen!" she screamed again, her fists furiously flashing now. Virgil and Black Lightning both backed up now, each eyeing other oddly. They shrugged.

"Fine. No one is dying…" Black Lightning relented.

Jenny nodded. "Good." she said, smiling slightly. It was moments like this that made it even more difficult to tell her that she looked pretty. Virgil Hawkins did _not _get tongue-tied around girls. But Jenny wasn't a girl to him. It was simply his luck that one of the few African-American superheroes of his age happened to have his exact same set of metahuman mutant genes, and thus the _exact same _powers, as his idol. It was also simply Virgil's luck, that his idol, and greatest childhood hero, Black Lightning, had gladly become his mentor. It was also his luck that he had also had a daughter that had also inherited his genes, and her mother's good looks.

"Okay, then, smarty. You give me a plan. If you want us all to live, then you're in charge of making that happen." Black Lightning said.

Lethal Lightning smirked at Virgil, and he smirked back. He knew what she had on her mind. "See, dad, you're too old school." she said, smiling at her father.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Meaning?" he asked aptly.

"Don't get us wrong. You are _way _more skilled, smart, strong, and speedy than Static or I can even begin to compare to, and we have a lot to learn. That's why you're our mentor. But, your views are kind of, well…_dated_." Jenny elaborated.

Black Lightning chuckled. "Do explain, sweetheart." he offered.

"You see, you believe that the only fight that a hero can fight is _fair _fight. Sparky and I think a little differently." Jenny said, smiling deviously at Static. He returned the favor.

"And what do you two believe is only kind of fight that a hero can fight?" he asked, raising his eyebrows again.

"A victorious one." the two teens said in unison, as androids surrounded them, and they both donned their shock-shades, and launched themselves at their enemies. They were playing dirty, but they were playing to win. Black Lightning looked on, learning how much his daughter had learned on the streets, and making a conscious decision to talk to her mother later that day—if he survived.

* * *

><p>The Flash flew furiously towards his enemies, and he skillfully, swiftly, swept their feet out from under them, and mere moments later, moving at light speed, The Flash drove his fist through each and every one of the android's chests, stopping only when he was sure that they were all deactivated.<p>

The red-head stopped next to his young wife, his daughter in his hand, and a bloody scar on her forehead. His face was not amused—which was highly unusual. Wally West was _always _joking. These creatures had harmed his daughter—his family. He wasn't here for amusement. He was here for blood. Wally looked to Linda, and he handed Iris to her. Linda took the small girl in her free hand, her twin brother nestling closer to his mother as Linda secured Iris. Wally turned back to a new army of androids that had gathered around the fallen ones.

He got into a fighting stance. "Hey, just curious honey, but how did you just rip them apart with your bare hands?" Linda asked, slightly worried about her children's possible abilities, and their dispositions when they got angry. Iris was only two—although she and her twin brother, Jai, had been metabolically aged to the mental and physical age of five, due their abilities—and she could already run circles around most of the Leaguers.

Wally turned to his wife briefly, and he smirked. "I used my head, not my fists, hon. The faster something travels, the more mass it has. The more mas, the more—"

"—Punch it packs!" Iris finished happily, but winced as her head wound oozed fresh blood. Wally nodded at his daughter, smiling, before turning back to his enemies, he smile turning into a sinister demonic grin.

"Linda, call Bart again, please. Kid Flash should have been here, a _very long _time ago." Flash said, before launching himself at his enemies.

Bart beat him to it, though. "Sorry, cuz. I hit some traffic. You know how that is." Kid Flash said, smiling.

Wally smirked at the seven android heads that Bart held stacked in his hands, and the two androids that he had under his feet.

"Fair enough. And stop calling me '_cuz_.' I'm your uncle, and you know it. I don't care how many times you were removed, we are _not _cousins! You are the son of my cousins. That makes you my nephew, Bart. I am your mentor, not your friend, got it?" Wally asked, and Bart nodded speedily.

"Aye aye, boss. Hey, Grandpa Barry was your uncle, and your mentor! It's a like a pattern or something! Hey, can I be the mentor to Iris and Jai, when they get older?!" Bart pleaded.

Wally rolled his eyes. He pointed over his shoulder, to the army of androids behind him, and the sight of Central City on fire. "Bart, the world is ending. We can worry about that later." Wally said semi-seriously.

Bart nodded. "Oh. Right. Hey, I _tried _to pull Grandpa Barry out bed, but he said '_no go_.'" Bart said apologetically.

"What?!" Wally asked incredulously.

Bart shrugged. "That's what he said. He said that when he gave the uniform to _you_, that he retired. And, he said that he's _loving _retirement… …Hey, I'm just the messenger…" Bart said, elaborating.

Wally groaned. "I can't believe this! The world is ending, and he decides to extend his vacation! He doesn't need _this _costume to be hero! Tell him to make a new mask, or a new name or alias, or something! We _need _all the help that we can get!" Wally screamed.

Bart shrugged. "I doubt that anything would change his mind at this point." he replied

Wally thought for a moment. "Go back and tell him that they made Iris bleed." he said seriously.

Bart's eyes went wide. "They did _what_?!" Bart zoomed over to Iris, and inspected his cousin carefully.

"I'll be right back." Bart said, as he zoomed away. He was back a second later, with Barry in tow. Barry was wearing a new rendition of a black costume.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Wally asked, knowing he couldn't say "_The Flash_."

Barry zoomed over to Iris, and he examined his great niece's injury very carefully.

In that second, Wally's two younger cousins, Don, and his twin sister Dawn, collectively known as "_The Tornado Twins_," busted into view, both in full costume. Both slightly bloody, bruised, and beaten, but completely ready for a fight.

"What's up, dad? We were helping the Lanterns hold L.A.!" Dawn shouted.

"Take a look at your niece." Barry said.

Dawn and Don looked at each other, and then they stepped over to Iris, who at this point had begun to enjoy all of the extra attention from her family. Jai wasn't feeling the aster. He was contemplating running towards the enemy to get his own injury, so he could get some attention too.

Dawn and Don returned to their father's side, and they both assumed a fighting stance.

"L.A. can wait." the twins said in unison.

"Cool, I get to fight beside my dad!" Bart said, happily.

Don sighed angrily. "Kid, I'm not your dad. Your dad is from a different time. I haven't had any kids yet, and I plan to keep it that way for a while." he commented.

"…Yeah, but you _will _have—" Bart started, but was cut-off by Barry.

"Enough! _Both _of you! We have a mission to accomplish." he said sternly, and the two speedsters silenced themselves immediately. Dawn rolled her eyes at her brother, and at her "_nephew_." Dawn and Don had been born in this time, but due to their extremely accelerated aging, and their inherited access to the "_Speed-Force_," they had to have been raised in the _future_, by the future counterparts of their parents. They had returned when they old enough, and able enough, to control their abilities and aging.

"Oh, and Wally, to answer your question. I'm not The Flash, obviously. That's all you, kid. And, might I say, you wear it well, Walls." Barry said, smiling slightly at his nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Barry. I appreciate that, means a lot coming from you." Wally replied. "So, what name did you decide on, then?" Wally asked.

"I'm '_Death_.' You can't outrun death '_Death_.'" Barry replied, his eyes narrowing, as he eyed the approaching android army with extreme hatred.

"I hope that they know how valuable the blood of the Flash Family is. 'Cause they're going to have pay. Right about now." Bart said, and the other speedsters nodded in agreement, as they all raced off to dismantle the enemies front of them.

* * *

><p>The Lanterns were holding L.A. Slightly.<p>

"John, Kyle, get that squadron of droids away from those civvies down on Seventh Street!" Hal called to his trainee—the second youngest human Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner—and to his fellow Justice League member, John Stewart.

John nodded at Hal, the most-experienced Green Lantern, and the most fearless man on Earth. His level of his mastery over fear was even comparable to that of the legendary Bruce Wayne, and Hal was the _one _hero that didn't follow Bruce's "_My-Way-Or-The-Highway_," routine.

Kyle, on the other hand, lingered a second more, to watch as Jane Jordan was shot into the ground by an android. She rose quickly and shot Kyle a quick look, while flying off to finish what the android could not. Kyle read more in that look than he could have in any book. He hoped that the blood in her ponytail did not belong to her, and then he remembered that they were not fighting organic beings. It _had _to have been her blood. Kyle closed his eyes, and flew after John, ready to follow Hal's orders.

Hal turned to his niece, his niece that shouldn't have even been there. But she was. Jane Jordan had found his spare ring, and after a week with Hal missing, she had put it on, and the ring had infused her own intelligence with the important information of the Green Lanterns, and she knew where to find her uncle. So she went to find him. And she almost died, and her uncle had to save her on her rescue mission to save him.

It wasn't a total failure, and she was allowed to keep the ring by "_The Guardians of the Universe_," because she _was _supposed to be granted the ring at a later date which is why she was granted prolonged use of the ring to begin with. But, she had jumped the gun. Her actions had saved her uncle though, so The Guardians allowed her to keep her ring, as long as she was trained and instructed by her uncle.

She had used the important information that she had learned well, though. And she always took her training seriously. Sometimes, she took it _too _seriously. Sometimes, she put too much emphasis on her _physical _instruction, and not enough on her _mental _instruction. She knew how the rings worked, at least, and that was start.

Each of the seven colors of the "_Emotional Support Spectrum_," was, and is, a color of the visible light spectrum, and each color represented—and controlled—a different, tangible emotion. When a ring-bearer was chosen by a power ring of that color, it was because the potential owner of the ring had demonstrated an _immense_ use, possession, and control over the emotion that the ring used to wield its power.

Thus, Green Lanterns needed to have _immense _control and use of their own _willpower _in order to be chosen by a Green Lantern Power Ring, because that is the emotion of the color green, in the "_Emotional Support Spectrum_." At the _far _end of the spectrum, was the "_Red Lantern Corps_," whose members were fueled by the emotion of _rage_, and on the other extreme end of the spectrum, were the "_Star Sapphires_," who were fueled by _love_. In the _direct middle _of the original emotion spectrum was the color green, whose main emotion was _willpower_, and thus, the Green Lanterns Corps were supposed to keep the other Lantern Corps in check.

The fact that the user of a Power Ring—of _any color_—that had _not _been chosen, could _only _use the ring for _one _battery charge—or in other words, a '_one-time-use_,' for a non-chosen user—had also proven that she had been destined to be chosen by a ring, because after her escapade to save her uncle, the ring allowed her to use it again. Although, the _intense, immense_, strain that came with using the ring made her pass out soon after putting it on a second time.

But, after each subsequent time that she donned the ring—especially in training—she became increasingly proficient at it. She knew any and all of the ring's abilities that it bestowed on a chosen user now, and she used them all wisely—mostly. She could create constructs. If she could imagine it, she could create it. As long as her willpower and the _physical and mental _limits of her body allowed you to sustain her constructs, they were usually be able to hold-up against almost anything.

She also had "_super-strength_," but not in the traditional sense. As a Lantern, she was taught to be able to always surround herself with a field of "_Emerald Energy_," in order to gain enhanced speed, strength, and agility. The _force _of this field of emerald energy is what a Lantern could control, _not _his or her actual strength. Thus, if she hit an enemy with a field of emerald energy around her own body, then the force of the hit would be compounded. Thus, the limit of the force of the hit that she delivered to an enemy would have been the limit of her own willpower—her willpower, and _also_ how much _strain_ and strength her body could have withstood, as putting _too much _force into an attack could have left her winded and out of stamina or energy.

Her uncle took the responsibility of being her mentor _very _seriously. Sometimes he was too hard on her, but then again, sometimes she was too hard on herself.

His attentions were split, though. Soon after Jane had gained—or, rather, _stole_—her ring, Kyle had been chosen by his own ring, and John and Hal had been assigned, by The Guardians, to be his mentor. John had offered to take Kyle _completely _under his own wing, thus leaving Hal with more time for Jane. Hal had refused, though, and he _insisted _to teach the _both _of them. And the strain that it was taking on him was apparent.

He knew how Black Lightning felt. Perhaps he had a better understanding than Black Lightning did, though, because, unlike his hero-colleague, Hal _knew _that Kyle had a thing for Jane. And he knew that it was more than a thing. And he knew that it was weakness. …And a strength.

Jane slammed the android, that had previously plowed her into the pavement, into the nearest building, shredding it into pieces.

Hal swiftly snapped back to the present, and flew over to his niece's back, and she looked over her shoulder, smirking. "Bonding time, Uncle Hal?" she teased.

"Damn straight, honey. Let's make it interesting, though." Hall replied.

"I'm listening." Jane replied, smiling slightly, through bloody lips.

"First one to twenty—no, thirty—dead androids wins." Hal said, and Jane nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Jane said, and the two Lanterns shot off towards their enemies.

* * *

><p>Kaldur, Garth, La'Gaan, and Aquaman fought back-to-back, each fighting for their own reasons, and all fighting for the same victory.<p>

They were fighting in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. The ocean was close, but it was not close enough to offer support. But they didn't need support. The three Atlanteans continued slaughtering their enemies, showing no mercy.

The fact that a certain Martian and her uncle were assisting the four Atlanteans did not help the androids' positions. Tokyo would not fall.

Miss Martian looked down to her boyfriend on the ground, and she swiftly scanned her surroundings. She gasped as she saw an android's beams narrowly miss the three-year-old girl that was tightly latched onto Kaldur's back.

"Kaldur! They're aiming for Tula!" M'gann warned her friend, and almost immediately, Kaldur's calm, cool, collected expression, turned into the look of a cold-blooded killer.

They were targeting Tula. They were targeting _his daughter_. Moments later, an enormous tidal wave savagely swept ashore, destroying any and all traces of the android army that had once been there, while the other Atlanteans and the two Martians barely had time to prepare themselves for it.

In the next instance, Kaldur launched himself at the remaining androids—which were rather large in number.

Kaldur drew his water-bearers in shapes of two swords, and he straightened his swords at his enemies. The light-skinned girl, with the long dark hair, that was currently residing on his back, went wide-eyed. The androids surrounded Kaldur, and they prepared to pounce. Kaldur narrowed his eyes, and he saw Miss Martian hovering overhead. He gave her a very subtle nod, which she barely caught. But she did catch it.

He tossed Tula high into the air, and Miss Martian caught the small girl, just as she began to scream—or laugh, as the child did seem to enjoy reckless behavior quite a lot, a trait she had gained from her mother, no doubt.

The numerous androids pounced on Kaldur, and there were small signs of a struggle. Then, all motion stopped. La'Gaan, Aquaman, and the two Martians looked on in silence, doing nothing else.

"_Daddy_!" Tula called, frightened beyond belief.

M'gann smiled at the child. "Don't worry, honey. He's fine. I promise. In fact, the best part of the show is about to happen. Keep watching." she said, and Tula did as she was told.

In the next second, a viciously violent force ripped through the androids that had pounced on Kaldur, and any and all of them flew backwards from the middle of their attack—where Kaldur was—and they were shredded or otherwise destroyed as they hit pavement or ocean.

Kaldur stood victorious. He looked up to Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, and Tula, and he smiled. Martian Manhunter nodded, and Miss Martian smirked. Tula grinned widely.

"That. Was. _AWESOME!_ Do it again, daddy!" she screamed.

Kaldur chuckled. "I would sweetheart, but it seems that I have destroyed any androids that would be able to help me recreate the attack. I apologize." he said semi-sorrowfully, smiling up at his daughter. The grin on Tula's face remained, as well.

* * *

><p>Kara hit the ground, and she got up angrier than before. She spit the blood that had pooled in her mouth on the ground before the android that had knocked her into the pavement.<p>

"Damn, Aunt Kara. When you said that you wanted to break the sound barrier, I thought that you wanted get to that speed by yourself. I didn't know that you wanted someone _else _to _throw _you at that speed! I would've done that!" Conner said teasingly, as he appeared hovering over Kara, his girlfriend, and the other Amazonians, in tow.

Kara grumbled. "Keep talking, junior, and I'll show you why hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." she said scathingly to her nephew. "And _stop _calling me '_Aunt_!'"

Conner raised an eyebrow. He _knew _that it made her feel old. She was Superman's cousin, but she was around the same age as Conner, and he loved exploiting the first fact. "…But you _are _my aunt…biologically, at least…" he said, trailing off, all the while Cassie seemed to be enjoying herself, and chuckling every so often. Donna and Diana were not as amused, as they both took heed of the terrible condition of London. The city looked like hell—literally. It was almost completely ablaze.

Cassie Sandsmark and Donna Troy, the two younger "sisters" of Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, both hit the ground with incredible force, as a laser bomb detonated above them, sending them flying towards the pavement. The two sisters rose from their asphalt ditches and eyed their enemies carefully.

Cassie flew up to Conner. "Honey, hold these." she said, giving him her earrings.

"Good thing too. I paid a fortune for those!" Conner said, and for a moment Cassie wondered if the people of Krypton died because of the meteor, or because their males didn't how to be romantic.

"I know. They look like a million bucks." she said, smiling, and trying to hide her annoyance.

Conner shook his head. "They only look that expensive because _you _were wearing them." he replied. Cassie smiled whole-heartedly now. Now, she was sure. Krypton had been wiped-out by the meteor—or Brainiac. No one was really sure.

Donna and Cassie flew off towards a large group of airborne androids. Conner put Cassie's earrings in his pocket, and he took off after them. Kara raised herself from the ground, and Supergirl followed her nephew.

A new squadron of androids appeared from the east, and they all had aerial enhancements, as they zoomed towards the Amazonians and the Kryptonians. They never even got a chance to get a clear view of their targets, though, as raging red bolts of fire obliterated them. Kara looked up to find Koriand'r, better known as "_StarFire_," floating effortlessly, with her younger brother Ryand'r, known better known as "_WildFire_."

"Kori!" Kara exclaimed, flying up to meet her long-time old friend.

Kori smiled sincerely at Kara.

"It's been a while, Star! I would've liked to have met again, when we weren't forced to obliterate and eviscerate. But, oh well. Just like old times, huh?" Supergirl asked friendlily.

Kori smiled deviously at her enemies. "Indeed. And the name is '_Star-Shadow_,' now." Kori said, as she raced after androids, and began violently dismantling them. Kara watched in amazement as her friend tore armies of androids apart. Supergirl narrowed her eyes. She would have to ask Kori about her adventures alter, because obviously she had been spending too much time with the "_Bats_."

Kara turned to Wildfire. He shrugged. He would explain later—if Kori would allow him to explain. Wildfire quickly glanced up at Donna Troy—Wonder Woman's younger sister, and Cassie's older sister—currently fighting in the skies. During her hero-career, Donna was also known as Troia. Wildfire's expression immediately became guilty, and sad. Kara rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, lover boy. Save the world first, get the girl back, second." she said, rocketing off into the skies. Wildfire followed her.

"Hey, speaking of '_lover-boys_,' Supergirl, I heard that you found yourself one, and got a little kid! Where is the tyke? Don't tell me that you think her uncle Wildfire would be a bad influence on her! She _needs _some fun!" he said, as he flew beside Kara, keeping pace with her the entire time.

"No, she's with her father. I can't let her see what I'm about to do!" Kara replied.

Wildfire raised an eyebrow. "…And _that _would be?" he asked.

Kara smirked, as she responded. "Be a badass." she said simply, as she plowed into more androids, Wildfire close behind.

Back on the ground, Wonder Woman stood still, watching the battle raging in the sky. The androids did not have a chance.

Still, she wanted to get some practice in. Practice was always good.

Superman crashed through a building two streets away. Diana flew off to help him out of the rubble. A large group of androids sped after him. A moment later, they were all fried by lasers. Superman had been purposefully leading the androids away from passing civilian air traffic. It was a trap, and he had sprung it perfectly. Still, he was in the dirt, and Diana wouldn't let that pass.

"For someone that is supposed to be _above _all others, you are sure spending a lot of time, with your face in the dirt, Kal." she said rather light-heartedly. He chuckled.

"It's good to see you too, Diana. Want to help get my spirits up?" he asked, and she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." she said, as the two flew up and attacked the nearest group of androids with everything that they had.

* * *

><p>Ollie and his two boys hadn't moved for hours. They were having too much fun.<p>

"See, Roy, it's all in the wrist." Ollie said, and his oldest child, his first adopted child, rolled his eyes, as Ollie shot another droid below them on the streets.

"Ollie, your wrists haven't moved in hours. It's all in the elbow, and you _know _it." Roy said, smirking, and shooting his arrows with effective efficacy at some androids throughout the streets below them in Star City.

"I agree with Roy." Arsenal said, smiling sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Roy." Roy said in return. Roy and Arsenal had gotten over the weirdness of the clone-dilemma. They had actually gotten quite annoying with it.

"I can't believe that I married into this insanity." Jade said, slicing another android in half.

"No, you're both wrong. It's all in the teamwork." Connor and Artemis said in unison, and they then demonstrated what they meant.

Connor shot two arrows, both imbedding themselves in the wall directly in front of him, and Artemis ran and used the arrows as stepping-stairs, as she propelled herself up the wall, and caught the nearest hovering android by the leg, swiftly scaled up his body, and flipped flawless over him, stabbing an explosive arrow in his left eye socket.

Artemis hit the ground, and the android detonated, causing three more hovering droids to come close to Artemis and Connor. The three droids aimed at Artemis, and their eyes glowed dark red. Artemis rolled backwards, and in a blur, Connor sprinted forwards, grabbing three arrows from her quiver, as she rolled backwards.

He readily rolled forwards, and he shot all three arrows up at the same time, as he successfully stopped his roll, each arrow hitting its intended target, and puncturing the droid's main processing unit in its throat. They all fell to the ground, useless, and dead.

Artemis and Connor then took two elaborate bows. Connor Hawke was the only biological child of Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, and had been raised _immensely _differently than _any _of Ollie's other children, but he still acted like them when he wanted to. Unlike Bruce Wayne, though, Ollie hadn't taken to adopting _every _kid off of the street that he could find. He only had three children, but he had _four _total protégés, including Artemis. As Ollie looked around, though, he realized that one of his kids was missing.

Artemis and Connor didn't seem to notice as they quickly kissed each other, though, their engagement rings hanging lightly from the indestructible chains around their necks.

Roy and Arsenal both seemed oblivious as well, as they continued shooting droids down below.

Jade also seemed oblivious, as she and her husband regrouped, to fight back-to-back, their daughter strapped to Jade's back.

Someone besides Ollie _did _miss Mia, though.

"Ollie? Where is Mia?" Dinah asked him curiously, as she ripped the head from the nearest android. Ollie turned to his long-time girlfriend, and he shrugged.

"No! _All _of you are wrong! It's all in the _style_!" Mia, the current Speedy, said, appearing in midair, and shooting five fierce arrows at a single hovering droid. The arrows all hit in ascending order, and Mia used them as stairs, as she climbed up the droid's back, and removed four of the five. When she got to the top of the creature's back, she bent the arrow, and it detonated, just as she flew off of the android, and on to another one.

She stabbed one of her four arrows into this new droid's back, and she used her momentum to swing _under _the droid, as she swung up behind it, and used one of her three remaining arrows to slice of off its head. She then loaded that same arrow onto her bow, and latched the end to a grapnel.

She aimed at one of the two remaining hovering droids, and she released her arrow with deadly aim. The arrow hit the droid's lower throat, the end of the grapnel latching on to her bow, and she swung on the grapnel, under and around the droid. The moment that she was directly beneath the two remaining droids, she released her grapnel and strung, steadied, and shot her two remaining arrows—which happened to be twin-magnetic-core arrows—that spiraled up together, both constantly getting closer to one another. Everyone on the ground knew what happened when the two tips of these kinds of arrows collided.

The members of the "_Arrow-Clan_" on the ground ducked. Mia flew higher, due to her momentum from her grapnel, and the two twin-magnetic arrows collided and detonated, destroying the two remaining androids.

Mia landed gracefully next to Ollie.

"Not bad, huh, boss?" she asked grinning, because she knew that she could not be beaten in this particular instance.

"Not bad, squirt." Roy said.

"I concur." Arsenal agreed.

"Dude, it's like we have the same mind!" Roy said, and both busted out in laughter.

"Very well done, sister." Connor complimented her.

"Damn, princess. I wish I could've been shooting like that at your age. That was some impressive stuff." Artemis said, smiling. Mia smiled in return.

"It was good. But it could've been better." Ollie said. Mia frowned slightly.

"I mean, that was perfect, y'know, if you were Batman's sidekick." he added, and they all erupted into laughter.

A short, swift, silent arrow slammed savagely into the head of the nearest android, barely still alive, but still crawling for Arsenal's feet. The arrow detonated, and the android went with it.

Arsenal and the rest of the Arrow-Clan looked up at the nearest rooftop, where the shot came from. A woman dressed in a black-violet uniform, with a dark violet crosshair symbol on her chest jumped down from the rooftop, a crossbow in her hand.

"What was that about '_Batman_,' and his sidekicks?" she asked aptly.

"Nothing…" Ollie said quickly, trailing off.

"That's what I thought you said." the woman, known as "_Huntress_," replied with a knowing smirk. Helena Wayne was the blood-bonded, biological daughter, of Bruce Wayne, Batman, and Selina Kyle, the world's best thief, and the only criminal that Bruce could never seem to put away. Her parents were Batman and a Catwoman. Barbara Gordon found it amusing that her parents' alternate aliases were animal-related, and that Helena was a hunter.

"Because I _know _that you just _love _my family." Huntress teased Arsenal, as she walked over to him, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Doctor Fate mowed down row, after row, of aggressive, angry, androids, over Taipei. Doctor Fate had, since his bonding with Zatanna's father, allowed his host's thoughts to be expressed out into the open world, so long as his host remained loyal to him. Zatanna could, once again, talk to her father, and she greatly appreciated that fact. Nabu and her father now had a well-working partnership, and she was thankful for that. But she still hated Nabu.<p>

Zatanna's protégé, Traci Thirteen, known normally as "_13_," was fighting side-by-side with her boyfriend, Jaime Reyes, the current Blue Beetle, as the two engaged the androids on the ground, below the two hovering wizards. Traci was competent. Zatanna liked that fact.

Traci was a skilled member of the sub-species of humans, that had evolved to master-manipulate their metagene a long time ago, the same sub-species that referred to themselves as "_Homo Magi_." Like Atlanteans, this sub-species was _highly _proficient at matter-bending and tapping into the environment, via ley lines-and-energies. However, although Atlanteans, like Homo Magi, were also a sub-species of humans, the abilities of Homo Magi differed drastically from that of an Atlantean.

Traci was also hotheaded. Zatanna did not like that fact.

Traci raced ahead of Blue Beetle, and she smashed a mystical energy projectile, from her fist, into the ground near a group of androids. They imploded, but a vastly larger number of droids soon surrounded her, cutting her off from her boyfriend, that was currently engaged with a number of his own droids. Blue noticed this, and he went wide-eyed for a moment. He began to speedily sweep away his enemies. Traci began to rotate in a circle, assuming a fighting stance, and eyeing each and every android that surrounded her. The androids pounced, and Traci braced. Blue would not be able to make it in time.

The androids detonated. Traci popped an eye open to see her mentor floating effortlessly above her. Zatanna raised an eyebrow at the brash teenager before her.

Traci shrugged nonchalantly. "What?" she asked.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes. "Fighting an _entire _squadron—at _your _skill level?" Zatanna asked accusingly.

Traci smirked. "Yeah, well, no harm done. …To _me_, anyways…" Traci said jokingly. Zatanna rolled her eyes, as Traci sped off to confront more droids.

Zatanna turned to face Blue, who had just finished dismantling his own set of androids. "How do you put up with her." she asked teasingly.

Blue shrugged. "Eh, the girl is crazy, but I like crazy." Jaime said, a smile apparent in his voice, before he jumped back into battle.

Zatanna looked over to Doctor Fate. He simply stared back. Zatanna sighed. This was going to be a long day. The three wizards and the beetle jumped right back into the fight.

* * *

><p>Hawkman stared incredulously at his daughter. "No." he said sternly. Kendra pouted. Her pouting face, and her angelic façade, was compounded by the fact that here, in the sky, hovering above the streets of Moscow, Kendra truly did look like a little angel. Hawkman hated when she used her cuteness against him. Her mother was mostly immune to it. Alas, he was not.<p>

"_Please_, daddy!" she said sweetly.

He shook his head once again. "No, Kendra. You're nine. Besides, you have _wings_, and you can _fly_. You don't need a 'set-of-wheels.'" Hawkman countered.

"But, dad, the Arrow-Clan, _and_, the Bat-Family _always _beat us, _every year_ at the annual '_Justice League Tech Convention_!' I just wanna rub Tim's face in it _so hard_! All I need are the specs, and then Mr. Strange can build me the _perfect _bike!" she exclaimed. Hawkman was not impressed. He held his stern expression.

Kendra pouted again. Hawkman sighed. He knew that he would not be able to resist that look for long. Thankfully, though, the distraction of battle was enough to take all of their attentions away from the matter-at-hand.

"Kendra! Katar! I could use some help over here!" a distressed Hawkwoman yelled at her husband and daughter, as she fought-off a group of androids single-handedly. Hawkman and Hawkwoman were native from Planet Thanagar, and the gravity on that planet was _much _stronger than on Earth, thus, as a result, their bone-structure-resistance, skin-densities, and their general durability were _far greater _than the most well-trained human.

They also absorbed _very small _amounts of solar radiation, like Tamaranians and Kryptonians. Thus, Earth's weak gravity, and strong sun, made for an excellent environment to train and fight in, for them. They could take major blows, almost as much as a Kryptonian could take. But, they weren't invincible.

Kendra and Katar turned to the third member of their family, and then back to each other. They both nodded at each other, and then they zoomed off to help Hawkwoman, both drawing their maces made of "_Nth Metal_," as they charged. They would have to settle the issue regarding the bike later. Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Hawkgirl all descended on their enemies like a pack of vultures.

* * *

><p>Deathstroke walked through a ruined Blüdhaven City, the city that he normally tormented, the city that he normally brought to its knees. He shook his head. He turned his slowly to the little girl that was following him silently. His daughter. Rose. He did not show affection to her. He did not care for her. But he did love her.<p>

He could never let her know that, though. It would make her weak, and he would not let any offspring of his being weak. Most of his offspring were already dead. He could not let that happen to her, as well. Deathstroke followed all of the rules, by breaking them, and he lived—ironically—by the creed of his greatest foe, "_Nightwing_," as he knew that, by breaking all of the rules, one actually followed them.

There was one rule, that, above all else, he followed, and he knew that it would follow him in return. The strong lived, and the weak died. He could not let his daughter be weak. He would not. Deathstroke had long ago stopped feeling emotion, and instead, had begun to base his decisions, _solely_, on _logic_.

The logical thing to do, was to _want _to live life, to better one's self, to better _everything_. Deathstroke was no longer logical. Being logical was illogical, and he had discovered this long ago. The world was irrational and random. The only way to survive was to be _illogical and random_. Deathstroke had aimed to _destroy _the weakness in this world, so that the strong could prosper, so that the _world _could prosper. But one man had always stood in his way. Richard Grayson. Nightwing.

He was a hypocrite in Deathstroke's eyes, in Slade Wilson's eyes. But, his contradictions were logically illogical. They made sense. Nightwing had said that those who put their faith in heroes—in himself—were _not _weak; they were strong, because to have that level of faith required _strength_. Thus, they deserved to live, and Nightwing had always seen that they _did _live, no matter how many times Deathstroke had tried to _end _them.

Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, had been taught, trained, tortured, and tempered, since his early childhood, to become the perfect soldier. He had had the mind of The Joker, the body of Batman, and the means of an unstoppable force. Yet, Nightwing always stopped him, always beat him.

Today, Nightwing would win once again. But, today, Deathstroke and Nightwing were no longer playing against each other. They were playing on the same team. Deathstroke looked behind him towards his daughter, the girl that he pushed to—and _beyond_—her limits, the girl that he had, like himself, beaten, taught, trained, and tormented since she could open her eyes. The girl that he loved. He knew where he would go to see that she survived this…_attack_. He would leave her with his enemy, his _greatest _enemy. The most dangerous place for him, was the safest place for her, and he knew it.

Deathstroke turned his eyes forward once again, and he headed for Gotham City.

* * *

><p>"The androids have our enemies and their strengths, speeds, senses, and any and <em>all <em>of their _weaknesses _in their data-signal-banks. It is time for phase two. The observation period is over. It is time for the _annihilation _period." the man spoke to his subordinate.

"Of course, sir. I will see to it personally." Talia Al Ghul spoke to her superior.

She left the room to follow her orders. But, first, she had to see to it that her genes were secured. She had to see to her son, the product of two of the world's greatest warriors, the "_Demon Child_." She had to see that the boy that she had broken, beaten, bruised and berated, survived, because he had survived all of the things that she had put him through, and that made him strong. And the strong lived; Talia _knew _that much. And what she knew, she _acted _on. Talia had to see to her son, before she saw to the end of the world, the end of _all _worlds.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter. On a side-note, any and all of you, wonderful readers/reviewers, should surely check-out my profile, and see what other of my publicly posted FanFics might interest you! There may be a few. If you have read a book, then the chances are that I have read it as well, and if I have read it, then I'd love to talk about it! Message me, if any of you guys have any questions, or just want to chat, about ANYTHING. I'd love to hear from you! Well, stay tuned for the next update, and please click that subscribe/alert button, if you want the alerts for updates on this story, or simply message me, and ask me to message you every time I update, as I would HAPPY to do so! Also, PLEASE know that any and all of the chapters following this will become WAY MORE READABLE and SHORTER! So, please R&R, and stay tuned for the next update! **


End file.
